Avatar: Project Angel
by Warrior of Spectra
Summary: I woke up in a lab...About to be cut open...Every thing went black. Next thing I knew I heard voices. One in particular...When I woke up...I had no idea where I was. Nor did I know who I was. Now I search to see who I was. But will I like what I find?
1. Preface: My fate

**A/N: Second fan fiction. I won't update this one that often as I do with project nano. And for those of you who have been reading my other fanfiction Project nano. This one takes place during Project nano itself**

**Preface: My fate**

I walked through the dark forest alone watching the pandoran night sky…It was beautiful as usual. But I wasn't really caring right now. I knew what I was walking myself into. It was hard to believe…That a sixteen year old girl like me had caused so much trouble. I knew that what I was walking into…the man I was going to face in combat…and even if I did win…It would make no difference. I knew my fate. And no matter how hard I would struggle and try it would make no difference.

But only one person was in my mind…Just one. No matter what I knew it would be for him. I've never met him…But it was funny. Just the picture of him…And the hope that he gave to everyone…I knew that no matter what. I would be helping him.

I finally reached the clearing and saw a small wooden building…Grace Augustine's old school. I just made a low smile to myself. This was the place.

I walked up to it and carefully walked up the steps and looked out at the dark trees. I felt a small tear role out of my eye. I slowly touched a small silver dog tag that was strapped to my hand. I wish I could be with my friends…But I knew the man who I was waiting for would kill them with out thinking.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap. I looked up towards the forest and saw someone walking towards the school. I stood still and quickly drew my samurai tanto and watched the man approach. Since it was dark out I still couldn't see him fully. But I could smell the blood of innocent na'vi on him.

I stood ready to fight. I was not afraid. I would fight for my friends…And for 'him'

"_This ends here and now!" _


	2. Chapter 1: dissection

**Chapter 1: **Dissection

The two men stood around the metal table looking down at the body of a sixteen year old girl. Each of the men were wearing white doctors operation clothing.

"So…This is her…Isn't it." One of the doctors said.

"Yep. This is the one." The other said.

The older doctor lifted up a clip board and looked at it. On the other hand the younger one looked at the girl. She had brown hair and was a little pale. She wore a white patients clothing.

"So what exactly are we trying to find?" The younger doctor said.

"Beats the crap out of me." The older doctor said walking over to a table which had multiple knives on it. "Will find out as soon as we get started I guess." The older doctor said grabbing a scalpel and walking back over to the girl. "Will start at the head then move our way down."

The younger doctor nodded and stood close to the operation table. The older doctor slowly moved the scalpel closer towards the girls head. Suddenly the lights went out. "What the crap?" The younger doctor said staring at the ceiling. Ten seconds later the lights came back on.

"Weird." The older doctor said. He looked back at the girl. "Alright lets just get this done…" The older doctor began but was cut off when he heard moaning. The younger doctor's eyes widened in shock the girl…She was… alive.

"I thought they said she was supposed to be…" The younger doctor said. But was cut off by the lights flickering out again.

"What's going on here?" The younger doctor said. "I don't know." The other doctor said trying to stay calm. Suddenly the girl began to moan again. Both doctors looked at her to see that she was starting to twitch.

"Ugh…Are you alright." One of the doctors said. Then as if a button had been pushed the girls eyes opened.


	3. Chapter 2: the girl

**Chapter 2: The girl**

**5 hours after chapter 1**

I sat on one of the seats in the middle of the Sampson helicopter looking at the shut side door. I was trying to relax along with the rest of my team members Yassen, John and our temporary member (Much to me and the others disappointment) Lyle Weinfleet. Now incase your wondering just because I'm a marine who works for the RDA and is on Pandora doesn't mean that we are interested in always blowing stuff up. Well I'm speaking for John, Yassen and myself. Weinfleet on the other hand is a trigger happy moron. Me and the others are just a rescue and retrieval team.

Our assignment this time is to find out what happened to a research facility deep in these floating mountains. For some reason it lost contact with Hell's gate about five hours ago. So our scar faced colonel wanted us to investigate and thought it would be best to have Weinfleet on our team. Ugh I hate this. I hate Quaritch always trying to take control of our team.

But I chose not to let it bother me. In the mean time I chose to load up my Assault rifle and Dual wasps I slowly strapped my katana to my back so I was ready for whatever was down there. Oh the names Charles Jackson. My friends call me Chuck for whatever reason.

"We're getting close guys." I heard our replacement pilot Trudy say over our com link.

"Thanks Trudy." I replied on the com link. I liked having Trudy as our Pilot. She wasn't all formal unlike our last pilot. Yeah I'm not going to talk about him not a pretty memory.

I stood up off my seat and said. "Alright guys get ready."

"Finally!" Yassen said. He had a slight Russian accent in his tone.

"Alright then." John said loading up his shot gun. He was a bit calmer.

I looked over at Weinfleet who was sleeping. I walked over to him and then kicked in his leg just enough to wake him up.

"Hey. Gun for brains! Get the Hell up!" I said in a irritated tone.

Weinfleet's eyes opened wide. "Jeez! What was that for!" Weinfleet said irritated rubbing his leg.

"I said get up and get your but ready! understand trigger brain!" I said. I heard Weinfleet mumble under his breath calling me a name I will not repeat. Yeah we really hate each other.

Five minutes later I heard the Sampson beginning to land. I turned to the others and said. "Exo-packs on!"

With out question all of us put on our exo-packs so we could breath outside. I quickly slid the door open and I was the first to get out. I examined the outside and saw the facility. It was a little similar to Hell's Gate except it was a lot more smaller than it. It had no cement ground so we were just standing on dirt. The others quickly got out. I turned to see Weinfleet was constantly taking aim as if a Na'vi was going to shoot an arrow at his chest. Or maybe he was just trying to see if there was any Na'vi around so he could shoot at them. I made a low growl in irritation. I hated how people like him took pleasure in trying to hurt the Na'vi.

"Will you stop that crap!" I said. Weinfleet just starred at me as if I just punched him in the face.

"Calm down there captain." I heard Yassen tell me. He and John knew I had great respect for the Na'vi and their way of life just as they do but they knew now was not the time to argue.

"Your right Yassen. Thanks." I said to him he simply just nodded. I turned to look at Trudy who was looking at us through the pilot window. "Power her down we're going to be here for a while." I said over the com link. I saw Trudy nod and began to work with the controls shutting the Sampson down.

I turned to the others and nodded at them and with that we quickly moved forward towards the base.

When we reached the main entrance we tried to open it using the controls. But they weren't working.

"Power must be out." I heard John say. "Most likely the air inside isn't safe to breath. Keep your packs on." I told everyone. They all nodded. We some how we're able to pry the doors open. We quickly got inside only to see pitch black.

"Lights on." I said. With that we all turned on our gun lights. But right as we did that we saw ghastly sight. The walls were covered with blood stains.

"Well isn't this a nice sight." I heard Weinfleet say sarcastically.

I looked down on the ground to see multiple dead body's across the floor. They looked as if they had been mauled by a Thanator. I looked at the others and quietly said. "John. You and Yassen search for the surveillance room. See if you guys can find out what the Hell happened here." Yassen and John nodded at me. I turned to Weinfleet. "As for you. Your coming with me so that way we don't get killed because of your trigger happy brain."

Weinfleet just angrily nodded at me. With that we all began to carefully move through the halls.

**Unknown Girls POV: **

I kept hearing them. Voices, noises…They began to scare me. I had no idea what was happening. Everything was dark…Suddenly I heard a boys voice…I don't know why. But it sounded so familiar. As if I've heard it my entire life. Suddenly I felt a shock pulse through my veins. That's when I opened my eyes.

I looked up at the ceiling to see nothing but darkness. I realized I was lying down on a metal table or something. I carefully stood up off the table and looked around at the dark room. I looked down at the floor to see two human body's on the ground each covered in blood.

'_What the…'_ I thought to myself. Slowly I got up and stood on the floor. I could feel the cold stone tiles beneath me. I looked around the room again and saw that there was a door that had been completely blown apart.

"I guess I'd better see where I am." I said to myself. Carefully I walked out of the room and into the hall. Outside in the hall my eyes widened in horror when I saw more dead body's. _'What happened here' _I thought to myself. I then walked slowly through the halls. But as I walked I thought I heard a screeching of metal. I turned around to see what it was. Nothing. Quickly I began to move through the halls.

**Charles POV: **

I stopped and examined a body of a female doctor who was dead trying to examine the wounds.

"Have any idea what could've done this." I heard Weinfleet say. I shook my head still looking at the wounds. Who ever killed these people was clearly a brutal person. Best I don't describe the wounds.

"Think a Na'vi could've done this?" Weinfleet asked.

"No. Na'vi aren't this brutal. Normally when they deliver a kill. They don't make a mess of things." I said.

"What makes you so sure." Weinfleet said. I simply turned around and gave him a murderous glare.

"Okay jeez relax. Man you get so defensive over life that is expendable." He said.

Expendable! I was about to draw my katana until I heard movement behind us. I turned to see someone walking towards us. It was human. Suddenly I heard Weinfleet raise his assault rifle. I quickly put my hand over it and pushed it down. "You moron." I said to him. "That's a survivor."

I quickly walked towards the figure. As I got closer I could see that it was a girl about sixteen. When I got closer to her I could tell she was staggering. I quickly helped her stand.

"Are you alright?" I asked the girl. The girl looked up at me and when I saw her face my eyes widened…She wasn't wearing an exo-pack.

"Who are you?" The girl asked me.

"My names Charles. Listen lets get you some help alright." I said to her. I noticed that she was really pale from the looks of the light I was using. The girl simply nodded at me.

I smiled at her. "I told you my name. What's yours?" I asked her.

She looked at me and thought for a moment. "I..I don't know." She said.

I was about to ask her another question until the silence was broken by a metal scrapping noise. I looked up to see what it was. Suddenly my eyes opened wide. What I saw was a giant muscular figure standing only a few meters from where me and the girl were standing. I looked over at Weinfleet to see he was completely stunned at what he was seeing. As the figure got closer I saw now what it looked like.

The figure was about the size of an adult Na'vi except it didn't have a tail and on some parts of it's body it had black pieces of metal on it. I couldn't see it's face since it was covered in some kind of black metal. It's arms to were made of black metal and resembled the shape of giant clubs. Suddenly I saw it raise it's arms up and it began to charge at us.

"Weinfleet Shoot it!" I said. Weinfleet quickly raised his machine gun and began to shoot the creature. But the bullets simply didn't even harm it. I grabbed the girl by her arm and then ran towards Weinfleet hoping to get some distance between us and the creature. When I reached Weinfleet I raised my Assault rifle and aimed at the creatures joint in it's leg. I heard the bullet make contact but it didn't even sting the creature.

"Weinfleet look after the girl." I told him. Weinfleet just looked at me about to ask me what I was talking about but before he could I charged at the beast and drew my katana. I saw the beast raise it's clubbed arms and bring them crashing down to the ground. I side stepped to the left and stabbed my katana into it's rids. The creature just grunt in pain from the stab. I pulled my katana out and what I saw shocked me. The wound I just gave it began to heal up instantly.

The creature swung it's clubbed arms at me. I quickly raised my katana in defense but as the creatures clubs made contact the clubs completely smashed my katana. "Crap!" I said jumping backwards away from the creature.

"Chuck! GRENADE!" I heard a voice yell out. I quickly jumped back again as soon as I saw the grenade land right in front of the creature. Next thing I heard was a loud explosion of fire which engulfed the beast. I looked back to see Yassen and John running towards me.

"You alright pal?" John asked me. I nodded. "Yeah I'm alright." I answered.

Weinfleet and the girl began to walk forward. "What the hell was that thing!" Weinfleet said.

"I don't know…But whatever it was…it's dead now." I said. We all then looked at the girl who was starring up at us with a scarred look. Poor girl must be really confused right now.

"So who is this nice young lady?" I heard Yassen say. He always had a soft spot for kids. Back on earth whenever we had to pull some children out of a dangerous situation he would always try and calm them down by trying to make them laugh or just simply try and be their friends. Same thing applied with Na'vi children. I noticed the girl blush a little.

"She's the only one we were able to find who was alive in here." I said. Yassen and John just nodded. "She also seems to have amnesia since she doesn't know her own name."

"Strange. Why isn't she wearing an exo-pack? The air inside isn't breathable for humans." John said. I simply just shrugged. I noticed the girl was looking at each of us curiously. That's when she looked at Weinfleet for the first time suddenly she began to cover her ears and gritted her teeth as if she was in pain.

"Are you alright!" I asked. I was about to help her until I felt something wrap around my neck then drag me backwards. Next thing I knew I was face to face with the creature that had just been blown up with a grenade. The mask was off of it's mouth and I could see dagger sharp teeth with long fangs. I tried to struggle but was being choked by some kind of tentacle that was apart of the creatures arm.

**Unknown girls POV: **

"Chuck!" One of the men yelled. I looked up to see that the man who I had first seen was being choked by some kind of monster of some kind. My teeth then clinched together very tight. Even though the pain in my head was still throbbing I summoned up the will to ignore it.

The man being choked was no longer struggling against the beast…He was dieing. I quickly stood up and felt my anger rise. This man didn't deserve to die.

"LET GO OF HIM!" I yelled. Suddenly I felt a surge of energy surge through my body. I raised both my hands on instinct and saw that they began to conduct electricity. Then just by thinking it the electricity flew towards the creatures head completely vaporizing it.

The creature let go of the mans neck causing the man to fall to the ground. Next the creatures body then fell to the ground dead. My breathing then became heavier. I felt myself fall to the ground in exhaustion. Even though my vision was fading I could see the silhouettes of the older men crowd around me trying to lift me up. The last thing I saw was the image of a person who was older than me. I couldn't see him clearly…But he was familiar in a way. Suddenly my vision blacked out.

**A/N: Wow two chapters in one day for one story that I have uploaded. It's a new record! (cheers in victory) And just to let you know Charles is twenty-five years old along with his other team members. So don't get your hopes up for a relationship between the "Unknown" girl and him. And yes I did a lot of Weinfleet insults in this chapter. I won't hide it. I despise that character. Let me know what you guys think so far.**


	4. Chapter 3: Angel

**Chapter 3: It**

**Charles POV:**

"That is Bull Crap!" I yelled at Quaritch and Selfridge. Selfridge was sitting down behind his desk spinning a floating piece of Unobtanium that was on his desk. Quaritch was just standing up in front of Selfridge's desk. I was standing in front of Quaritch almost getting in his face. I was trying to answers from them about what was inside that compound that me and the others didn't know about. But Quaritch kept telling me it was none of my business.

"Hey calm down Chuck. You guys made it out alive and in one piece. So can we please turn it down a couple of notches." Selfridge said. I just gave him a quick glare which meant to shut the hell up.

"I want to know exactly what was in that compound. And why there was a giant beast that kept regenerating itself every time we tried to hurt it!" I said. "And why we found a teenage girl inside the compound who could breathe Pandoran air and could shoot electricity from her finger tips!" I still couldn't believe what the others had told me about the girl. They had said she had sent electricity at the creatures head killing it. I was really thankful to her. But I wanted to know everything that these two were hiding from me.

"Sorry Charles but that information is for those who actually do good work out in the field. You know…Marines who aren't afraid to kill." Quaritch told me. I just glared at him. He knew how to get under my skin. I felt my hand tighten into a fist. I walked up really close to Quaritch which was close enough to deliver a punch into his stomach which is what I was tempted to do. But I chose not to. I slowly walked towards the exit of Selfridge's office and walked out. Just As I walked out of the room I noticed someone dressed in a doctors uniform walk into the office and shut the door. I continued to walk towards the elevator which would take me to the lower levels of Hell's gate. Right now I wanted to see how the girl was doing.

…

**Unknown Girl's POV:**

"_Take it easy alright." _I heard someone say in a kind chuckle.

"_Sorry." _I heard another person say. This time it was a girl.

"_Don't be I'm just glad your…" _I heard the other one say but this time it was fuzzy.

Suddenly there was a quick jolt in my chest which caused my eyes to open. My vision started out fuzzy but then became clearer after a few seconds. When my vision was completely focused I saw a white light above me. I also felt that I was lying on a soft surface. I looked down to my right a little to see I was lying on a white bed with a white blanket over me.

"Glade your awake." I heard a voice say. I looked to my left to see one of the men who had found me. I recognized him as the one who called me a nice young lady. I noticed he no longer wore that mask thing. He seemed to be glade I was awake.

"Where am I?" I asked him. He just smiled at me kindly and said. "Your at our base. Hells gate."

"Hells gate?" I said.

"Yeah." He said to me. Suddenly I remembered about the one man being choked by that thing. I jolted up right but only to feel the mans hands lightly push me back down.

"What happened to him?" I said. It took the man a second to figure out who I was talking about.

"Oh. You mean Chuck. He's fine thanks to you…By the way how did you do that?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You know the electricity…How did you do that?" He asked again.

"I don't know." I said. We were quiet a moment until he looked at my left arm. "What is that?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"What is that on your arm?" He asked. I looked at my left arm to see I was still wearing my white patients clothing. But looking at my arm I could see a small black line on my arm. I slowly rolled my sleeve up to see a single word tattooed on my arm. _Angelo. _

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well that is a Greek word…I believe it means Angel…Is that your name?" He said.

I shook my head. "I don't know. But I'd actually liked to be called that." I said.

The man smiled. "Okay. I guess we could call you Angel until we help you find out your real name I guess." He said.

I just looked at him and smiled. He seemed so interested in helping me I was happy about that.

He was about to say something else until I heard the door to the room open. I saw the man who proble was named Chuck walk in. He looked at me and just gave me a kind smile.

"Good to see you up." He said to me.

"I'm glade your alright." I told him. He stood in silence until the other man slowly walked towards the door.

"I'm going to meet up with John and Trudy for a fair card game. I'll see you two later." The man said. I saw Chuck nod at him and saw him walk out of the room.

Chuck turned to me and said. "That's Yassen incase you haven't heard him introduce himself yet."

I just nodded. Chuck then pulled up a chair next to my bed and sat on it.

"So anything come back to you yet?" He asked. I shook my head. "No." I answered him.

"Sorry about that." He said to me. I could actually see a little bit of pity in his eyes.

"It's all right." I said with a smile. Chuck just nodded at me.

"The names Charles or Chuck. You can call me whatever you'd like." He said.

"Okay Chuck." I said. "You can call me Angel I guess."

"Angel?" He asked. I explained to him about the tattoo on my shoulder. He just nodded at me.

"Well. The nurses say you should proble stay here for the rest of the day. Then you should be able to leave the medical wing tomorrow." Charles told me.

I just nodded at him. "Okay thanks."

"Then I'll show you around Hells gate if you'd like that is." He said.

I nodded again. "Yeah. I would like that."

Charles stayed with me for awhile until I saw nurses dressed in blue walk into the room. They did not say anything to me. They only asked me how I was feeling and all. Then they told me to take some pills that would help me sleep. I looked at Charles who told me he would be with me while I slept. I just smiled and took the pills and began to fell myself drift to sleep…Again.

….

The Doctor sat in his chair staring at his computer screen looking at an unknown file. His room was dark and the only form of light was from his lamp and his computer. The Doctor heard movement from behind him. And then he heard the sound of a chair being pulled up next to him and saw someone sitting next to him. The man couldn't be seen very well due to the dark. Only a vague silhouette could be seen.

"What is it?" The man asked the Doctor.

"She is here." The Doctor said still reading the file. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers. He was extremely tired from all of the work that he had been doing. And the fact that he had not slept in two days did not help along with the time being one A.M.

"Hmm. Did the doctors retrieve them?" The man said.

The Doctor shook his head. "No they didn't. Apparently 'they' were still active inside her. Which probable caused the black out in the base and ended up releasing Project: Executioner.

"Well. You told them to be careful and see what happened." The man replied.

"Indeed A…Indeed." The Doctor said.

A few minutes of absolute silence fell between the two of them until A asked. "So when can I do it?"

The Doctor looked over at A's shadow covered face and said. "We will wait a few months. Just like with Nano we will give her time to rest and reveal her true colors. Then you may do as you wish."

A stood up and just chuckled. "Good…Because I'm getting excited already."

**A/N: Well what do you think of the name I gave Angel. I knew that these first few chapters have not been interesting but I promise that the future chapters will be. Please review.**

**GD12 out…**


	5. Chapter 4: Selfridge

Chapter five: Selfridge.

Angels POV:

Have you ever felt like you were in a prison. But you aren't really a prisoner but you feel like one…Well that's how I feel right now. I sat in a long room which had a very long table which looked more like a conference table to me. Honestly I had absolutely no idea what I was doing in here. This morning I had awoken in the medic wing to find men wearing marine uniforms standing in front of my bed. None of them were Chuck or Yassen nor that other man that was with them. But I recognized this one as the one that had raised his gun at me which I heard Chuck yell at him calling him a moron. He just stood in front of my bed and I could see a dark skinned man standing next to him. They weren't armed but they seemed intimidating.

The "moron" had placed a set of clothing on my bed and said. "Get dressed and follow us." For some reason I could feel the urge to smash my fist into his jaw for some reason that I didn't know. But instead I just nodded and got out of my bed and the dark skinned man guided me to a restroom. After only a minute I was dressed in a grey T-shirt and faded blue jeans. They then told me to follow them. When we left the room we walked through a narrow hallway. There were small lights on but they did not really lighten up the room since when I looked out a small window I could see that it was still dark out.

We continued to walk through the corridors I only saw a few people walking through the corridors but none of them looked at me. Only a few people who were dressed up at as some kind of researchers even bothered to look at me. One researcher we passed had red hair and was smoking a cigarette as we passed her she suddenly stopped and too a look at me. I could tell she was about to say something.

"I'll keep Augustine out of our hair. You take her to the room." The African American man had said.

The "moron" nodded and motioned me forward. As we walked away I heard the Augustine woman and the other man talking in high voices. Most likely talking about me.

Finally we stopped in front of a door that was labeled "Board Room". The "Moron opened the door and told me to wait in the room and shut the door.

"Well isn't that nice." I muttered under my breath.

So now I sat in a chair silently just waiting for whoever. Then the door opened and I saw a man wearing a tie come into the room. I watched as he approached me and pulled up a chair next to me and sat in it. He faced me and gave me a kind smile. "Hay. My names Parker Selfridge."

Not really knowing what to say I just said. "I'm Angel."

Parker just chuckled and nodded. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just that's a nice name." Selfridge said smiling. "So…Amnesia. That's what you got?" Parker asked.

"Yeah…Angel isn't my real name…At least I don't think anyways." I said.

"Well I understand. We gotta call you something." Parker said. He leaned back in his seat. "All right Angel here is the deal. Your on another world named…"

"Pandora." I interrupted.

"How did you know that?" Selfridge asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that I'm on Pandora and and I also know some other information." I answered.

"Mind telling me what you know?"

I nodded. As I spoke I actually felt surprised about everything I knew. I knew about Pandora's Native species the Na'vi and even their language…Strange. "Alright then looks like your fit to survive on this world including with your ability to breath Pandora's air with out fainting and dieing." Parker said. "Do you know how that's possible?" I asked. Parker just shrugged. "Beats the crap out of me…But you may be quite useful."

"For what?" I asked.

"Sorry Angy. But I've got to go. Got to talk with someone." Parker said. I nodded and the two of us stood. We both shook hands and I watched Parker walk out of the room but before he did I heard him say to me. "Welcome to the RDA." Then the door shut behind him. Suddenly I felt my head start to burn. Then I could hear voices again. After two seconds the pain subsided. I looked at the door…Something was up. He was hiding something…Maybe I knew him? I shook my head. As I exited the door I saw the red haired lady standing in front of me.

"Hi." I said to her not really sure of what to say. She just smiled. "My names Doctor Augustine. But you can call me Grace if you'd like." She said. I smiled and nodded. "Listen I know you just arrived here at the base. But would you like a tour around so you don't get lost in this maze?"

"Sure." I said. Grace smiled and motioned me to follow her. As we walked for some reason I felt like I could trust her. Well I might as well be friends with her. Since I would be living in this base for awhile I guess.

**A/N: Yeah I know it's really short. But I was kinda in a rush and I wanted to update. Let me know what you think so far. And like I said before. Things will get more interesting as time goes. That's all for now folks.**

**GD12 out…..**


	6. Chapter 5: Decisions

**Chapter 6: Decisions**

**Charles's POV: **

"So let me get this straight…You want me to **hack** into the RDA's data just to find out about Angel?" John said to me in the cafeteria in a low voice.

I nodded. "Yeah. I promised Angel we would help her at least find out who she was." I was thinking since we found Angel in a RDA base then the RDA should have some kind of record about her or something that the higher ups were hiding.

John just took a moment to think. "Your thinking about what happened to **her **aren't you Chuck."

I rubbed the back of my head. Partly he was right about one thing. Seeing Angel the way she was…It reminded me of some memories that half of me wanted to forget. "Listen John. Are you going to help or not." I said.

John just smiled. "Since when have I ever turned down an offer like this. And besides Cap we're a team and I'm not the type to turn my back on my friends or someone who needs help." John said.

"Thanks John." I said.

John just shrugged and drank some of his drink. "Any time Cap. Any time. But before I get started I need to find some equipment if I'm going to hack into Hells gate's main data base."

I nodded. We both stood up and left the cafeteria. Just as we approached the exit I saw Angel walking into the entrance along with Grace. Angel saw me and smiled. "Hi Chuck." She said to me.

"Hey Angel." I said. I looked over at Grace. "It seems you've met Grace already." I said. Grace just made a low smile at me. You see she isn't much of a fan of most Marines in Hells Gate since some of them are almost always ready to pull the trigger on the Na'vi. But since My team and I aren't that type she has a different view on me and the others. And personally right now seeing Angel with Grace. I wont have to worry about a Marine like Wainfleet messing with her or changing her mind in a bad way.

"So what are you two doing?" John asked Grace.

"Simple I'm showing her around the base. You know to make sure she doesn't run into any where she isn't supposed to." Grace said. We both nodded in agreement. I looked over at Angel who was looking at John. I realized she proble had no idea what his name was.

"Angel this is John. He's on me and Yassen's team." I said.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Ditto." John said to her with a smile. Angel just smiled back. "Listen Chuck I need to go now and get my stuff ready for the "project" you gave me." He said to me.

"Alright." I told John. He then walked out of the cafeteria and continued to walk down the hall.

Grace looked at me and raised an eye brow at me. "What kind of 'Project' did you give him?" She asked me.

"I wanted him to look at a couple of cell samples for me." I lied to her. Yeah I know terrible lie. I could tell Grace knew I was lying to her but instead she said. "Well whatever." I trusted Grace. But I didn't want any information to get leaked out. I knew I could trust John. But we need to wait before we can tell anyone else. Pretty much the only other person I would say anything to was Yassen. As much as I wanted to tell Angel I came to a conclusion that only Yassen, John and I should do the searching then once we found out as much as we knew I would tell Angel. But now we would just stay quite.

"Hey Grace could you keep an eye on Angel for awhile?" I asked her.

"Well I have only a few hours before I have to head back to Site: 26 where I have to meet back with Sully and Norm." Grace said. Currently Grace and two Avatar drivers were staying at a camp some where in the hallujah mountains. That's when a plan formed in my head.

"Hey Grace you wouldn't mind taking Angel to Site: 26 do you?" I asked.

Grace gave me another curious look. "Why?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "I just think it would be a good idea to let her actually see Pandora. Since of course she does have Amnesia and she has only seen the inside of another base and this Base." I said.

Grace pondered for a moment. "Yeah I think that actually might be a good idea…But there is one problem." Grace said.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Selfridge and Quaritch." She answered.

"What about them?"

"Trust me knowing how Wainfleet is he proble already told them about that little 'skill' she showed when you had found her in that one base." Grace said. So looks like Angel already told her how we found her.

I never thought about that. I totally forgot about Angel showing the ability to be an electrokenitic. And of course Grace was right. Wainfleet was always the one who would report things to Selfridge and Quaritch if anything were to happen that could effect the RDA in a good way or if it may benefit them.

"Don't worry about that. I'll have a little talk with them." I said. I looked over at Angel who was still looking at the both of us.

"But of course Angel that's your decision if you would like to go with Grace outside of Hells Gate." I said to her.

She nodded and said. "I'd actually like to see the outside of the base and beyond…And it would nice to escape the looks that a majority of these people are giving me." She said.

I looked behind us to see a group of mine workers and Marines looking over at us. Specifically Angel. Since Angel was a teenager the other people in the base might of thought it was a little strange to have a kid in the base.

"Alright Angel. I'll talk to Selfridge and Quaritch and see if they will let you go with Grace." I said. She just grinned and nodded.

"Thanks." She said.

I just nodded. "See ya around." I said before I began to walk down the hall. I just took a deep sigh. Right now I was hoping I would only have to talk to Selfridge. Because if Quaritch was talking with him then there was a very high chance that Selfridge would not approve since Quaritch always seemed to offer ideas to Selfridge. Well lets just hope my luck was 110% today.

…..

**Angel's POV: **

I watched Chuck walk down the hall and took a left then after that I couldn't see him. I looked back at Grace and smiled. "So where to next?" I asked.

"How would you like to see the lab?" She asked me. I thought for a moment and nodded. "Sure." I said.

Then Grace began to walk forward and said. "Alright this way." She said. I followed her through the halls taking a look at the metal walls. I saw small signs that directed people to different parts of the base. I saw some signs that directed people to shooting rooms. One showed the way to the hanger area which was the place where the RDA's vehicles were at. We continued to walk and I was able to catch a couple of occasional glances from Grace. Her stares weren't like the other peoples stares. Hers were more like she was sad about something. Finally I decided to say. "What's wrong?"

Grace snapped out of it and said. "Nothing…Are you sure you don't recall anything from your past life."

I shook my head. "No. I can't even remember my own name…Nor my family."

"Grace…There's something wrong isn't there." I said. Grace nodded. "Yeah you could say that." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You see I had a friend who was on this base for nearly two years. My friend was very confused. They didn't really understand much of why they were here nor what their purpose in life was." She explained. "Then my friend only a couple of months ago had disappeared."

"What else?" I asked. She looked at me and then said. "A couple of marines had found my friend dead near a mining sight."

I looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that." I said.

"Don't worry Angel…I'm just still a little sad about it. My sister Karen and many of my other friends in the Avatar program have been trying to keep me up beat I guess you could say…But sometimes I just have small flash backs. I just feel so sorry."

"I understand Grace." I said. "I wont ask anymore questions I said."

Grace just smiled. "Like I said Angel don't worry about it."

Finally we reached a metal door which sled open for us when were in front of it. We then entered a large circular room with a bunch of scientists walking around the room working. I could see some kind of beds in the room that were mechanical. We were then approached by a man who was a little over weight and had a small beard and was wearing glasses.

"Hey Grace." The man said. He then looked at me then back at Grace.

"Angel I'd like to introduce you to Max Patel. Max this is Angel." She said. Max and I then shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Angel." Max said.

"Nice to meet you to Max." I said. He just gave me a kind smile. "So how are things at Site 26?" He asked Grace.

"Well things are good. Jakes seems to be eager to use his Avatar a lot these days. Norm still helping him with speaking the Na'vi's language." Grace said.

Max just nodded. He looked back at me. "So what's she doing here?" He asked.

"Oh I'm just showing her around. And then hopefully if Chuck is successful with Selfridge I can take her to Site 26 with me." She said.

"That would be great." Max said. I saw Max look back at me and was about to talk to me but Grace cut in and said. "Uh Max don't you have work to do." Grace said. Suddenly Max's eyes went wide.

"Oh crap your right! Thanks for reminding me." Max said walking back towards his work. Grace then turned to me and smiled. "Why don't I show how things work in here." She said.

I nodded in agreement. Then Grace began to show me around the lab.

**Charles's POV: **

"Why the Hell would I do that!" Selfridge said to me. I was glade It was only me and Selfridge in the office right now and that I had asked him if it was alright if I could talk with him with out anyone interfering. I had just suggested about Angel going to Site 26 with Grace. And Selfridge wasn't so thrilled with the idea. Apparently he had talked with Angel this morning and also knew of her electrokenisis.

"Listen Parker. I'm only suggesting a few weeks that's all. Nothing more nothing less." I said.

"Oh yeah that's a good idea!" He said sarcastically. "What if something were to happen like her joining those blue monkeys having them turn her against us!" He said.

"What could happen. She'd only go outside of the trailer and she would remain in the sites perimeter that's it." I said to him. "And besides how do you expect her to even survive out on Pandora if she were to be stuck in this Base and then finally leave then get killed out there…I mean if your interested in using her like a weapon I mean."

Selfridge's face went pale. "What makes you think that?"

I just shrugged. "Well the way your talking to me I actually think that's what you mean."

"I never said I wanted to use her as a weapon!" Selfridge said.

"Then what is the harm of letting her at least spend a week or two out of this base." I said.

"I just want to make sure she doesn't die and I don't want that to go onto my file for having a sixteen year old Amnesia girl die out in that world outside that fence!" He said pointing out the window. I just smiled. I could tell he was lying to me.

"Then why don't you send me there with her so I could be her guard. You know just to be safe." I suggested. Selfridge thought for a moment and then just sighed in defeat.

"One week. That is it. Then she comes back to Hells Gate." Selfridge said to me. I nodded and stood up and left the room.

When I reached the elevator to take me down to the lower levels I just smirked. I found out a little bit from Selfridge with out him even telling me anything. Just from the look on his face I could tell that he wanted to use Angel as some sort of weapon. And by sending her to Site 26 that would give Angel sometime away from Hells Gate and away from the RDA marine influence.

…..

Selfridge rubbed his temples.

"Shit." He said to himself. This wasn't good at all. Jackson was up to something. Selfridge knew that for a fact. Selfridge reached for his con link and activated it.

"Doc. We got a problem."


	7. Chapter 6: The Angel & The God of war

**Chapter 6: The angel & The God of War**

**Angel POV:**

Well Chuck was successful with convincing Parker to let me go with Grace to "Site 26". We flew to the sites location in a Sampson helicopter. I wasn't really excited about flying in it at first. I don't know why but I just felt like flying inside a mechanical beast like that was bound to be trouble. But luckily Chuck was coming along to be my 'guard' and he and Grace suggested I keep my eyes closed while we flew. But after thirty minutes of flying I finally opened my eyes and looked out the side of the Sampson. I was amazed at all the trees I could see they were big…I'm actually not even sure big described them. I could see other animals flying around us to.

Finally after an hour of flying we reached some floating mountains. I was seriously amazed. We finally landed and I could see some kind of metal trailer. I saw Grace step out of the Sampson and began to walk towards the trailer then Trudy our pilot stepped out next Chuck and I. As Chuck and Trudy and I walked towards the Trailer I looked at their faces to see exo-packs covering their faces. I was the only one who wasn't wearing one since some how I breathed pandoran air with out dieing. I thought it was really odd.

The three of us walked up the steps to the trailer and I saw Chuck open the door. Trudy and I then stepped inside with Chuck being last. I saw another door in front of us. I was about to open it until I felt Trudy's hand grab my arm lightly. I looked at her and I could see she was shaking her head.

"We gotta wait a couple of seconds." She said to me. Suddenly I realized we were in some kind of airlock. I nodded. I saw Chuck walk forward and then he pressed a button which soon I could hear a hissing noise of air. After a few seconds the hissing stopped and Trudy opened the door. The three of us stepped inside. I took a look at the inside of the trailer. It looked like there were two trailers connected to one. And I could see some of the tables stacked with stuff…Science stuff I guess.

I saw Grace walk towards us from one part of the trailer.

"Well. Welcome to Site: 26." She said. "It isn't much but it's better than you being stuffed up in Hells Gate I guess."

I noticed Chuck walking over to one of the Bunks and I saw him unloading his gear. The last thing he unloaded was his machete which was strapped on his back. The I noticed him take some king of knife out of his pocket and un sheath it then re sheath it after a couple of seconds and then he laid on his bunk. He looked tired for some reason.

I heard movement coming from the opposite end of the trailer. I saw a man walking up to me. When he was in front of me he said. "Hey. Umm I'm Norm Spellman. Avatar Driver." He said. We shook hands.

"I'm Angel." I said.

I looked over at Grace who was holding a lighter in one hand and a cigarette in the other. I had no idea she smoked. But suddenly I felt my head start to throb a little.

"_Colonel….She's still struggling." _I heard a voice in my head say.

"_I don't care. Continue!" _I heard a man say.

"_But sir…" _Next thing I heard was a loud shot.

"_Brother…Help me…Please…It hurts! BROTHER!" _I heard a girl scream.

"_He can't hear you…But don't worry. The pain will go away when you succeed…Or when you die." _Then I could smell the faint smell of smoke

Suddenly the pain subsided. I looked up to see everyone starring at me with a concerned look.

"Are you okay!" I heard both Chuck and Trudy say in unison.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Just a head ache that's all." Everyone eased up.

"So. Would you like me to show you forest around the Site?" Asked Grace. I nodded. "Sure I'd love to." I said.

"I'm going with you guys since of course I'm your guard Angel." Chuck said. I nodded at him.

After we were ready Chuck and I were waiting in front of the door for Grace so she would show me around the forest which was around the Site's perimeter. Finally Grace joined us but I noticed that she turned around and looked at Trudy and Norm.

"Let me know when Jake gets out of his link chamber…And make sure you two stay out of trouble while we are gone." Grace said pointing at them. I saw Trudy and Norm's faces go beat red I noticed they were about to say something until Grace said. "And don't tell me 'What are you talking about Grace?' Because you know what I mean."

Finally she and Chuck put on their exo-packs and the three of us exited through the door. When we we're outside I looked at Grace and said. "What were you talking about back there Grace?"

"Let me guess Grace…When they were supposed to be doing work they were goofing of weren't they." Chuck said.

I saw Grace look over at Chuck. "Okay, Okay. Relax Grace." Chuck said laughing.

I just smiled. I don't know why but I had a feeling I was going to like it here.

…

**Charles's POV: **

**Six hours later **

**8:00 P.M **

I layed on my bunk looking up at the ceiling. It had been about four hours since we had showed Angel around the Site's outer forest. I couldn't help but smile at the look on Angel's face when we showed her around. She seemed so excited. When we got back we had lunch then a half an hour later me and Angel were introduced to Jake Sully who had just gotten out of his link chamber.

He was a bit curious about Angel. But I could tell they became good friends. But I noticed something about Jake. I'm well aware of his mission to leak info to Selfridge and Quaritch about the Omaticaya. But he seemed to have cared less about that. And that proved my theory when I listened to one of his video journal recordings. So it looks like he's starting to understand a little bit of what he is actually doing.

Carefully I pulled out my Tanto from my pant pocket and drew it and looked at it. I examined the samurai hand work on it. I just sighed and placed back into it's sheath. I rolled over on one side of my bed and saw Angel sleeping. I just smiled. Looking at her almost reminded me of someone very special to me…I only hoped that she was alright. My only reason for coming to Pandora was for **her**…Nothing else. Slowly I felt my eyes close and felt myself drift into the realm of sleep.

…**.**

**Angel's POV: **

"_You awake." _I heard a voice say. I felt my eyes open only to see myself still lying on my bunk. I looked around me to see who might of said that. But I only saw Chuck, Grace, Norm, Trudy and Jake sleeping. I just shook my head. I carefully got off my bunk and walked to the door and carefully opened it. When I was outside I could see the night sky outside and some of the glowing trees.

'_Cool." _I thought. I walked out onto the grass and walked up to the edge of the cliff side and sat down. I could feel the nice evening breeze cool me.

"Nice evening isn't it." I heard a voice next to me say. I turned around to see a man dressed in all black sitting next to me. He was human. I was able to see his jet black hair. And I could see a faint red glow coming from where his eyes were. Strange he wasn't wearing a exo-pack.

"Yeah…It is." I said. The man just chuckled.

I noticed that he had a bag strapped to his side. I saw him unzip it and he pulled something out. At first I nearly got up but I relaxed when I saw it was only…A Ice cream bar.

"Hungry? Bet you haven't had dessert yet have you?" He said. He handed me one. I carefully took it. I slowly took a small bite out of it…It tasted like strawberry's.

"Thanks." I said.

"No prob." He said with a friendly chuckle. "So what are you doing with the geek squad?"

"You mean Grace and the others." I said.

He looked at me I could see only his glowing red eyes which had slight pupils making him almost feline like.

"You don't remember me do you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." I said.

He just sighed. "I was afraid this might happen…Dad told me you may not remember me…Oh well." He said. I was about to ask him what he was talking about until suddenly I felt his hand grab my neck and began to chook me.

"Sorry about this…" I heard him call me something but I couldn't hear him. I soon saw small spots appear in my vision. I felt myself begin to lose conscious. But suddenly I felt the familiar surge of power run through my body. I heard the guy grunt in pain and let go of me.

I felt my vision return to normal. I looked up at him to see that his hand was being shocked by light blue electricity. I looked down at my hands to see they were radiating electricity.

"Well…Looks like your powers still run properly…But I wonder if you can keep up." I heard the guy say to me. I looked up to see he had just jumped up into a nearby tree with one jump with ultimate ease.

I felt my mouth open wide. I heard him laugh. "Try and keep up!" He said before jumping to another tree then another. Then just by thinking about it I quickly jumped into the air and noticed that I was jumping really high. I jumped towards one tree and landed on it with ease then jumped to another one and began to follow the guy. As I followed him I continued to increase speed and gradually caught up to him. As we jumped I finally was on his right side. I heard him laugh and stop jumping and landed on a limb which I did to.

"Heh. So you still retain some agility…That's good. Maybe your still good enough for me after all." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He sighed. "Oh come on! Don't you recognize me at least a little."

"I have amnesia." I answered. "And I want to know who I am…Why can I breath this air. Why can I control electricity…What exactly am I!"

"Huh…Fine I guess I could give you a hint about me…My name starts with an A and it is a Greek name that has something to do with a guy who loves War." He said.

Suddenly I felt a shock go through my brain. "A…r…es…Ares." I said.

"Bingo. We have a winner!" He said in a fake cheering tone. "Looks like it's a start" I saw him raise him hand and saw glowing black lines appear on it. Then his arm transformed into some kind of whip. "But…Are you still good enough for me?"

He slashed the black whip which I jumped out of it's path. I heard the whip totally destroy the tree behind me. As I landed I raised my left arm and saw electricity begin to surge around it. Then a bolt of electricity went flying through the air hitting the Ares in his chest. I heard him only make a grunt in pain and quickly run at me. I raised both my arms and shot two blasts of electricity at him but some how his whip blocked each attack. As he approached me on instinct I delivered a powerful and fast kick into his jaw which I heard a loud CRACK! Ares was stunned for only a moment. By now I delivered five quick and powerful punches which were engulfed in electricity into his chest.

Ares caught my fifth punch with his regular hand. I tried to move but for some reason all of my body wasn't responding. I saw Ares lift up his whip and saw it transform into his regular hand. He moved it towards his jaw and I heard sick cracking noise.

"Hmm. Looks like you remembered your fighting styles…Good. But still you haven't got it."

Right as he said that I then tripped him with my leg and slammed him onto the limb which totally crushed the limb beneath us sending us both to the ground. When we landed on the ground I expected to feel pain but I didn't. I was fine.

Ares quickly got up and jumped backwards. "Alright…Now for phase two!" I heard him say. Uh-oh. That didn't sound good!

I quickly raised my hand up and saw a small sphere of electricity form in my hand. Then on instinct I threw it at him. It connected to his chest. I saw Ares look down at his chest. "What the!…" He said before the sphere exploded sending him crashing through ten trees.

I sighed in relief. There was no way someone like him could survive something like that. Suddenly I heard a hissing noise and a moaning and cracking noise. I looked towards Ares' area to see the him walking towards me. I noticed he was limping but he looked…fine.

"How?" I said.

Ares just laughed. "That's the girl I remember." Ares said chuckling. He began to walk away from me.

"Wait!" I said.

"Don't worry…We'll meet again…You can guarantee on that." Ares said. Then suddenly he disappeared as if he was a shadow.

I was about to go follow him but realized I should get back to Site 26 before anyone else woke up. I ran back to the site with my inhuman speed that I just discovered. But as I ran…I couldn't help but actually think I recognized Ares…I don't know why…But he seemed familiar.

**A/N: What did Ares mean? What is the connection between Ares and Angel? Keep reading to find out. **


	8. Chapter 7: The school

**Chapter 7: The school **

Angel's POV:

Two days had passed since my fight with that one guy named Ares. Luckily when I had gotten back to Site 26 everyone was still asleep. The rest of the days were pretty much the same thing over and over again. I hung out with Chuck and Trudy while Grace went out on her usual tasks in her Avatar body. But today seemed different. Today instead of me staying at Site 26. Grace asked if I would like to go with her to help her with something. I quickly accepted the offer. It would be nice to go out further into the Pandoran jungle.

After Grace had entered her link chamber so she could use her Avatar. Trudy flew Chuck, Grace and I in her chopper some where deep in the forest which Grace said was in Na'vi territory. But as long as we weren't going to close to the Na'vi's Hometree then we would be alright. Grace and Chuck had told me some of the reasons why the Na'vi and the RDA don't get along. And I was just sick when I heard of all the things the RDA had done. After hearing all of it from Grace I now had a different view on everyone in the RDA. Well except Chuck, John and Yassen and the others who show respect to the Na'vi.

When we landed I was the first one to step out of the chopper. Chuck came out next with his Assault rifle strapped to his back. Grace came next in her Avatar form and Trudy came out last.

As we walked through the forest I looked up at the trees hearing all of the creatures in them. But for some reason I had a feeling we were being watched. I continued to look at the trees until I felt Chuck's hand touch my shoulder.

"Yeah. Their watching us…But don't worry they won't do anything unless they know we are a threat to the forest or to them." Chuck whispered. I nodded. I knew who he was talking about. The Na'vi. So they must just want to see if we're a threat or not. I remained calm. But I made sure my electrokinesis was ready. You know just incase I heard an arrow fly towards me.

We continued to walk until we approached a wooden building. We walked up the steps I looked over at Grace. Since she was in her Avatar body the building looked regular sized to her. But to me Chuck and Trudy it looked bigger to us. When Grace reached the top step I noticed she looked around at it sadly.

"Trudy and I'll head back to the Sampson…You coming Angie?" Chuck said. I looked back at him and shook my head.

"No I think I'll stay with Grace for a while." I answered. Chuck nodded. He then looked back at Trudy and they both walked back to the Sampson. I walked up to where Grace was standing and looked up at her. Looking into her eyes I could see the sadness in them. I watched her open the wooden door and enter the building. I followed slowly behind her. When I entered I saw that the inside was covered with dust and wooden tables which had been tipped over.

I walked through the room examining everything. I also saw a chalk board which had words in one language and words translated into another…This was a school. I looked over at Grace who sat down looking at the floor. I looked over at one of the walls of the room and saw small holes in them. I walked closer to the wall and reached up to touch it. But then I saw a small gold flash beneath my feet. I looked down to see a small bullet.

I slowly kneeled and carefully reached my hand out to pick it up. But as I did I felt the familiar pain in my head. Suddenly all of my vision went blurry.

My vision then became clearer. But when I looked up at the wall I noticed the holes were gone. I looked behind me to see that the entire room I was standing in wasn't torn up like it was a couple of seconds ago. I then heard the sound of children talking. I looked towards the noise to see young Na'vi children sitting down at the wooden tables. I noticed Grace in her Avatar body standing in front of the chalk board talking to the children. I saw Grace look over at me and smiled.

"_Look who's here." _I heard Grace say in Na'vi. Which I was surprised that I understood her. I saw all of the children turn to look at me and smiled friendly at me. For some reason I smiled back at them as if I knew them. But out of all of the faces I saw. I recognized one. It was a Na'vi girl. She smiled at me as if I were her best friend.

But then the next thing I knew it was as if someone had hit fast forward. Because now I could see everything passing as if time had been sped up. The next thing I knew I heard the sound of gunfire. I looked over at the door to see a Na'vi woman about eighteen barge threw the door along with a couple of others. They were all painted up. I could see the look in their eyes…They were afraid. That's when I saw the woman's eyes widen after I heard another gun shot. I saw the girl I recognized eyes widen in horror.

The next thing I knew the entire room was back to the way it was before. I looked around the room frantically. That's when I felt a small tear roll down my cheek. For some reason I felt…Sad…No worse than that.

I looked over at Grace who was looking at me now.

I built up the courage and asked. "Where is Neytiri and her sister Sylwanin?" I asked.

Grace's eyes widened. "How do you know those names!" She said. I could sense the surprise in her voice. But I remembered enough of myself from that flash that I knew she was faking it.

"Grace." I said.

"What?" She asked.

Suddenly I felt tears role out of my eyes.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" I screamed in fury. Suddenly I heard electricity begin to surge around my arms. That's when I realized I needed to calm down. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Grace…I don't know why…But."

Grace looked at me with sympathy. "No…I should apologize." My eyes widened. She…Wanted to apologize. I've only known Grace for a couple of days but I could tell she hardly apologized.

"You remembered something…Didn't you?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I saw Neytiri…Then I saw her older sister Sylwanin…Sylwanin she got…Shot…Right in front of Neytiri's eyes…I don't know how but I think I knew them…But I also saw you. You saw me and smiled at me along with all of the other children that you taught."

Grace's head lowered and she closed her eyes.

"I'm not sure about you knowing me…But I can tell you this." Grace said. She looked up at me. "You were good friends with Neytiri and her older sister Sylwanin."

I remained silent. "How is Neytiri?" I asked Grace.

"When Sylwanin died. Neytiri had taken her sisters death very hard…She then developed a hatred against humans…She never was the same." Grace said.

I looked down at the floor. I could see faint but at the same time clear images of me and Neytiri…I remembered how she and I were good friends even though I was human. She had always been curious about me.

I looked at my left hand and saw a spark of electricity flash above my palm.

"How is she now?" I asked her.

Grace smiled. "She's been doing fine…She's the one who is teaching Jake. And from what I have been hearing from Jake. She is starting to heal and she is becoming more friendly."

I just raised an eyebrow. That was a shocker. I remembered Neytiri had a low patience for some people like Jake. But people can change.

"Grace?" I said. "Yeah." She said back to me.

"Can I go to the Omaticaya Hometree?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Sorry Angel. The Omaticaya haven't allowed outsiders into the Hometree except for me and Jake." She said.

My head lowered. I was disappointed because that I wanted to see Neytiri so I could ask her if she knew anything that might've happened to me to give me amnesia. But I also wanted to see her because we were old friends.

"But Angel." Grace said. I looked up at her. "I'll see what I can do." She said with a grin.

I smiled and nodded. Grace carefully got up from her seat. "Alright why don't we head back to Site 26." She said.

….

We arrived back at Site 26 and right as I got back. I immediately felt tired and I collapsed on my bunk. I felt my eyes almost shut immediately. That's when I began to have the strangest dream.

I was walking down a dark beach. It looked like it was about evening. Looking out at the open sea of water I could see that the water almost looked like ink. I could feel the light cold breeze brush around me like a ice cold rag. But the temp wasn't bothering me.

I heard the sound of sand shuffle behind me. I turned to see someone wearing a grey jacket with the hood up. I looked carefully at the figure.

"Excuse me." I said. The figure ignored me. I walked up to try and touch the figures shoulder but felt my hand go through the shoulder as if I were only air.

"Your late." I heard the figure say. The figure had a females voice.

"Sorry about that sweetie. You know how…..Can be." I turned to see a man wearing a black and red jacket walk up to the women.

"Well at least you showed up. That's all that matters to me." The woman said.

I saw the man approach the woman and saw him raise his hand up to the woman's chin.

"Your always the forgiving sort aren't you E…y." The man said.

The woman just laughed. "Well that's because Me and h…are connected." She said.

"Heh. You still think that don't you." The man said.

"Of course…It's hard not to. Especially with my…." The woman said. I saw the man tense.

"No don't think about it…Just don't think it! Don't worry we still have time to change. I promise you it WILL not come to that!" He interrupted her.

The woman hugged him. "Thank you." She said.

That's when I heard a loud buzzing in my ears which caused me to snap my eyes open. I jolted up right in my bunk. For some reason my head felt like it had been stuffed in a very hot oven and then dumped into Ice cold water. Then after a few seconds I felt normal again.

I rubbed my head. But as I took my hand away I saw a small trace of red substance on my hand…Blood.

"What the!" I said. I quickly jumped out of my bunk and ran into the rest room. When I did I locked the door and looked into the mirror. I nearly feel over when I saw that I was literally sweating blood from my forehead. I felt my hand begin to tremble. I turned on the water and rubbed it on my forehead. The blood stopped. I sighed in relief.

"Angel. Are you alright?" I heard Chuck say outside the door. I'm glade n I looked towards it and said. "Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"Good. Listen we have to take you back to Hells gate tonight." I heard Chuck say. I'm glade no one saw the blood. I opened the door and saw Chuck standing in front of me.

"Why?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Selfridge wanted to see how you were doing. He also wants you to spend the night at Hells Gate." He said.

I just sighed in disappointment. I really wasn't interested in talking with Selfridge after hearing from Grace about all of the things he had done. But so I wouldn't cause any trouble it might be a good idea just to go.

I nodded. As I walked over to my bunk I could see Trudy and Norm talking. Trudy looked over at me smiled and said. "You alright Angie?" She asked me. I smiled back and nodded. I really liked Trudy. She was a good friend to me along with Chuck. Over the past few days I began to view them as older siblings. I really liked my friends at Site 26 including Jake, Norm and Grace. Hopefully if Selfridge let me I could join their group. I should mention that when I talk with him tonight. But of course I should've expected some "Minor" interruptions for tonight. Because I was about to find out something more important.

**A/N: Hey guys. I was thinking of giving Angel a new ability. Well at least two. They involve element manipulation. Please give me some suggestions. Thanks. The next chapter is called "Rediscovery " Well see ya next time. Happy New Years eve! **

**GD12 Out...**


	9. Chapter 8: Rediscovery

**Chapter 8: Rediscovery **

**Angel's POV:**

Once again I was in the board room. Geez can't Selfridge pick a place that doesn't make me feel like I'm a prisoner. I had arrived at Hells gate about two hours ago and immediately I was escorted by two marines in to the room. I personally did not want to be at Hells Gate right now. I don't know why but I just felt weird being here. As if something were going to happen. Finally the door opened and I saw Selfridge and some guy in a doctors outfit come in. They both sat down at the table and looked at me.

"Hey Angel nice to see you again." Selfridge said. But I was able to catch a small hint of hostility behind his tone.

"Hi Parker." I said. I made sure I didn't sound angered or anything since partly I was since he has caused a lot of trouble for the Na'vi. Especially the Omaticaya.

"So did you enjoy your time at Site 26?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah I did. But I still have a couple of days I can spend there right. I mean you said I could stay there for a week." I said.

Selfridge rubbed his hand on the back of his head. "Yeah about that Angel…I'm afraid that we're going to have to keep you here. We need you for something."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean…Do you want me to kill people. Or do you want me to spy on the Na'vi so that way they aren't plotting against you guys. Well if it has anything to do with that then guess what. I'm not interested!" I said.

Selfridge looked at the other man they seemed surprised. "What makes you think we would want that?" Selfridge asked.

I shrugged. "Oh it's just that I remember a lot of stuff now…Including what your men did to a friend of mines sister."

Selfridge's face turned pale. "Hey listen we never…Wait you mean that you remember…"

"No I don't remember everything. But I do remember enough to know that I wont take part in any of this. I know what is going on. I know that if I side with you that you would use my "Skills" to fulfill your selfish desires. And the reason your acting so friendly is so you can win me over." I told him with a glare.

"Listen Angel please just hear me out. You need the RDA if you want to remember everything. Do you want to live your entire life with out a memory of who you really are. Don't you want to remember your family. We can help you…If in turn you help us with one small favor." He said.

His words made me remain silent for a moment. I began to think. Did I want to live a life like that…Not even knowing my own family and friends…

Selfridge smiled as if he knew what my answer was going to be. "Well?" He asked.

"You want to know my answer huh."

"Yeah." He said.

I just glared up at him and said. "The answer is NO! I don't care if I live my life like this. Even if I die with no memory of who I was! I don't care! I wont hurt people for my own gain!" I yelled at him. I got up and turned towards the door. "Angel! You will regret this decision! You will never make it with out our help! You hear me! YOU WILL DIE!" Selfridge yelled. My hand tightened. He was starting to tick me off. Turning around my eyes began to glare at him with a murderous stare. "You better remember who your talking to punk!" I growled. My hand raised and soon it began to radiate black electricity. Selfridge stared at me in horror when he saw that I was threatening him. But I looked over at the man in the doctors outfit. Instead of fear he had the exact opposite expression. He was smiling at me. Soon my head began to throb. I placed my other hand over it trying to ease it.

'_Please…Do something!' _I heard some girl yell.

'_You heard her! DO SMETHING!' _A teenage boy yelled.

Soon my head relaxed. I slowly lowered my arm and watched the electricity return to it's regular color and eventually disappear. The man just sighed in disappointment. Quickly I turned around and left the room. As I walked through the corridor I felt my head begin to feel warm then cold then return to normal temp.

"What's happening?" I said almost falling to the ground. Slowly I walked through the halls aimlessly not really knowing where to go.

"Angel!" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see Chuck, Yassen and John walking up to me.

"Hi." I said smiling. Yassen and John said hi to me saying it was nice to see me again.

"What's wrong you guys?" I asked them.

Chuck walked forward and said. "While we were at Site 26 I had John do some research."

I nodded. "Right the Cell's you wanted him to look at." I said.

Chuck just smirked. "Well lets just say that's not exactly what I wanted him to do." I said.

"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly. John walked forward and said. "I was hacking into the RDA data base trying to see if I could find a file on you since there is a file on almost everyone in Hells Gate." He whispered.

My spirits lifted. Maybe I'd be able to find out who I was after all. "What did you find!" I said loudly. Everyone told to be a little less loud. "Sorry." I said.

John shook his head. "It seems the RDA had transferred the file from Hells Gate to another base." John said.

"Where?" I asked. "It's at the same base where we found you at." Yassen cut in.

"Why is it there?" I asked. "I don't know but from what I could gather the RDA didn't want anyone to find out about you." John told me. "So we're planning on going into the base tonight since the base isn't guarded."

"Can I come?" I asked.

Chuck nodded. "We think you should come since we're searching for info about you. And maybe if you searched the base then maybe you can remember something just by going." He said. I walked up to Chuck and hugged him. "Thanks." I said.

"Any time." Chuck said. "Get yourself ready and meet us at the main hanger at 9:23 P.M. Got it." Chuck said. I nodded. "Go get ready." He said. Quickly I ran down the hall to go to my temporary room at Hells Gate. I was excited because there was a chance I might remember who I was tonight. Take that Selfridge!

…..

**Charles's POV: **

Angel and I walked through the hanger trying to find the right Sampson that we were going to take to the base. Angel was walking ahead of me multiple times. She must've been really excited to see what we could find. I noticed she was wearing a blue jeans and a grey jacket. I just had to smile to myself. Finally we met up with Yassen and John. They were waiting by a group of Sampson's. As we got closer we found the one we were looking for. Quickly Angel and John got in the back while me and Yassen were going to try and start it. And we really hoped the pilot of the Sampson wouldn't appear all of a sudden. Yassen quickly opened the door and right as we did that we saw a someone sitting in the pilot seat. "And what are you guys doing!" I heard a woman say. Suddenly Yassen stumbled out of the door and fell to the ground.

"Trudy!" Yassen said.

Trudy smirked at us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. She just crossed her arms. "I was about to ask you guys the same thing…You planning on running a night shift or something you know the colonel…"

"Forget what the Colonel says. We're trying to help Angel." I said.

Trudy's mood lifted s little. "Oh so your going to break the rules to help her huh…Well guess what your forgetting one small thing…Well two things in this case."

I just smiled and rolled my eyes. "You want to come along to don't you." I said.

"Oh Hell yeah." She said. I just laughed.

"But you said there was one other thing." Yassen said. "What might that be?"

"Simple. This is my baby." Trudy said patting the inside of her Sampson. "And no one! And I mean no one fly's my baby but me." She said.

I laughed again. I always thought it was funny how she called her Sampson that. "Deal." I said.

She just nodded. I looked over at Yassen. "Go and sit with Angel and John. Try and convince Angel to get some sleep."

Yassen nodded and got in the Sampson. I sat in the front cockpit with Trudy.

"So how are we going to get out of here with out being detected?" Trudy turned around and said. "Simple Quaritch knows I'm supposed to go back to site 26 to meet with Grace and the others. So I'll just act like I'm going in that specific direction and head in the direction you want to head to."

I shrugged. "Nice plan."

"So where we heading?" She asked.

"The same place we found Angel at." I answered.

…

**Angel's POV: **

Sleep never really came for me. Yassen had told me to get some sleep but for some reason my eyes refused to close. We spent a few hours flying which was boring for me right now I simply looked out the side of the Sampson and saw the glowing trees pass by underneath us. The sight up her was beautiful. Soon I felt another part of my memory return.

The view was at night I was standing in front of a bunch of Na'vi kids who were around fifteen, fourteen and sixteen. We were standing in the forest and I could just barely see a giant tree. I was manipulating a bolt of electricity around us. The kids were all amazed. Many of them called me some kind Na'vi names like sister for some reason I couldn't really remember how to say them since some how I heard them talking as if they were speaking English.

Soon the bolt flew up into the air and exploded. All of the kids were amazed at the site. I just gave a fox grin and took a bow.

"_Thank you. Thank you very much!" _I spoke in Na'vi. One girl walked up to me and gave me a friendly smile at me as if I were a younger sister…It was Neytiri. I just smiled back at her. Soon I heard someone come from behind me. My eyes widened. "_Listen Neytiri go home I'll catch up." _I said. She looked behind me and she nodded. "_Be careful E…y." _She said nervously. My grin turned into a cocky grin. _"Since when have I done anything dangerous sister." _

She just rolled her eyes and she and the other kids ran off. Turning around I saw someone walking towards me. When he was right in front of me his face appeared as a shadow making it hard to see.

"You know that it's not good to be here." The guy said. "Listen I don't care what they say…There my friends." I said.

"Even so you know what we have to do in the end." He said his voice turning cold. "No…I told them I quite you don't have to listen to them and have them treat you like that."

"It's not them who is telling me to be like this…I love this." He said.

For some reason I felt a tear roll down out of my eye.

"Then I guess you'll just have to do it then." I said.

Suddenly I felt a chill in the air. He grabbed my arms tightly. "NO! I will not! You will listen! Please I don't want to do it…Lets enjoy our time before…"

"I'm sorry but I can't let it happen. Please think of…"

"I will NOT think about it. No second thoughts. I will not have second thoughts on the things I do."

….

"Angel wake up…Wake up we're here." My eyes opened to see John trying to wake me up. The Sampson had landed in front of a building. It almost looked similar to Hells gate except it was completely worn down and was smaller. Stepping out of the Sampson I began to feel that this place was familiar to me. Chuck and Trudy stepped out of the Sampson along with Yassen and John. Chuck and the others had pistols in their hands. At first I wondered why they were so tense until I remember of that creature I killed. We carefully walked towards the main entrance and opened the door we entered the dark building. When we stepped inside I felt a cold breeze hit me. My legs nearly gave way until I felt Chuck place one hand on my shoulder to keep me from falling.

"You alright?" I looked at him and nodded at him. "Yeah. Just felt strange for a moment. Nothing to worry about."

Chuck simply nodded. He turned to Trudy. "Can you stay with her? I think it might be best that she look around the base to see if there is anything that could spark her memory." He told Trudy.

"And where exactly are you going?" Trudy asked.

"We're heading towards the main power generator and see if we can't restore power and find Angel's file. We already got equipment to help us."

Trudy just nodded and turned to me. "Alright Angie. Lead on." I smiled and nodded. Carefully the Trudy and I walked down one hall away from the others and began to look through the base. As we walked I noticed I had no idea where I was headed but it felt like my body knew where to take me. We spent ten or fifteen minutes walking. Every time we turned a corner I noticed Trudy raised her pistol up just a little then lower it. She seemed edge. Don't blame her. Eventually we arrived at the hall that I had been found by Chuck and the others. I knew it was the hall because I could see the corpse of the creature I had killed still laying there. I paid no attention to it and neither did Trudy. But as we turned the corner of the dark hall way my eyes widened. My vision had become different some how. It felt as if everything had become darker around me. But I saw multiple red glowing spots on the ground.

"Trudy. Do you see those red spots on the ground?" I asked her.

"What?" She said confused.

"Those spots on the ground." I repeated pointing at the ground. Trudy then moved to my side She took out a light and turned it on and pointed it at the ground. She then shook her head. "Sorry I don't see anything." What! I walked forward and began to follow the small trail.

"Angel!" Trudy yelled. I turned around just in time to see two really thick doors start to slide at me really fast. Using my reflex's I jumped out of the way just in time to hear the doors slam shut in front of me and Trudy.

"Angel!" I could hear Trudy just barely yell from behind the doors.

"I'm alright Trudy!" I yelled. "Listen stay where you are you hear! I'll find my way around to get to you!" She yelled back. But as she said that I had already began to follow the trail.

As I flowed the trail I noticed that the drops began to get bigger. Finally they went into a room. I looked up at the number and saw that it read **"Cell 34. Project Angel" **Project Angel?

The door opened and curiously I stepped inside. Right as I stepped inside I saw that the spots had stopped. But when I looked up at the wall I saw drawings and symbols on the wall that matched the same color as the spots on the floor. I took a closer look at the wall. There were different numbers written in different languages. But the numbers started off at ninety and then there were a series of numbers after that which were crossed out. It looked like that it was some kind of count down or something.

But then I looked carefully and saw that once the countdown had reached seventy the numbers were no longer crossed out. The numbers that weren't crossed out were circled and then I saw one giant word written next to them. FREE.

Curiously I walked up to the wall and was about to touch it until the numbers disappeared. I was now looking at a regular wall. "What the?" I said. Then I felt the urge to look to my left. I turned to see a small table which had to picture frames on it. Walking over to the table I picked up one of the frames and saw a picture of four teenagers standing together in a forest. I looked carefully and saw Myself in that picture. I stood in the front. While I saw two seventeen year olds standing next to me smiling. One was a boy he had black hair and sapphire colored eyes. The girl also had black hair but she looked more native American. She had emerald colored eyes. I looked at the final person only to see that part of the picture was torn out. But what I was able to make of it was that I could see a hand on my shoulder on my right shoulder. And it looked like the person had been really close to me since I could see only half of his face. I carefully put the picture frame down and turned to the other one. I picked it up to see a tattered picture in the frame. But the picture showed a boy and a young girl standing together smiling. Looking at the boy I saw that he had blond hair. Then I looked at the girl and saw she had light brown hair. Looking again at the boy I felt myself start to cry for some reason.

_"I'll be able to see Mom and Dad now." _I heard a girl say.

_"Please…don't leave me. You're my only fami…I've got." _I could barely hear a boy say crying.

_"Lo..ve you.. A..e.x.."_

Soon I just began to cry uncontrollable. "Alex." I sobbed. I dropped the frame and heard it crack. I regained control and slowly bent down and picked up the picture frame. I took the picture out and looked at it again. I don't know how I knew the boys name…But I just did. "So remember him now." I turned to see a man standing in the door way with his hands in his black jackets coat pockets.

"You…Ares." I said. Ares remained silent. I could see his glowing red eyes flash for a moment.

Ares slowly took a step forward towards me. "Do you remember him or not."

"I…I don't know…It's so blurry." I said. I don't know why but I felt calm right now. Even though he and I fought a couple of days ago my body just refused to fight.

"Well maybe this will help you remember." Ares said. Slowly he began to step into the ray of the moonlight peeking through a window. When he stood in the moonlight I felt my eyes widen. His face was looked just like Alex's except his hair was jet black and his skin was pale.

I saw Ares smirk at me. "Now lets talk face to face."


	10. Chapter 9: The bond

**Chapter 9: The bond **

**Angel's POV: **

Ares stood staring at me with a smile. That's when my head began to throb again. Just by looking at his face I felt my head in pain. "Your remembering now aren't you?" Ares asked me walking towards me. I began to kneel in pain. "Tell me now! Do you remember your real name." Ares said still coming towards me. Looking up at him I saw no emotions in his eyes. "My real name?" I said. "Yeah. You really think the name you keep calling yourself is your true name. That's only your project name." "My project name?" I asked. Ares nodded. "Your not human. You're a weapon just like me and the others. Come on don't you at least remember anything."

The pain continued to spread through my head I let out scream of agony. "Fine then this might help you remember." He said walking towards me. "Where were you born." He asked. At first I didn't know but then I said. "Earth." "What happened to your parents." He continued. "They're…They're dead." Ares smirked and began to walk around me. "How did they die." I answered "An explosion." Ares stopped walking and stood in front of me with his back facing me. "What is your name?" Suddenly I felt my head hurt even greater then it ever did. I began to see images. Images of a little girl and the boy named Alex. Suddenly the images began to flash in my mind so fast that my eyes began to get dizzy. But at the same time I was remembering everything…Even my own name.

"E…Em…E" I began. Ares turned around and smiled. "Yes what is it."

"Emi…Em…i..ly…Emily. Emily White." I said. "That's right. And who is Alex." "My Older brother." I answered him. He laughed at me. "See. Do you remember who I am now?" He asked. My hands grip tightened on the ground. Yes I remembered…Not everything but enough.

I looked up at him. "Yeah I do." I quickly stood up and launched a electric like missile at him which hit him square on his chest and sent him flying through multiple walls behind him. I quickly ran forward towards where he had stopped at. As I ran through the broken walls I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. "Alex…What's happened to me." I reached the room Ares had landed at. It was the shower room. Ares had hit two shower heads which began to spray cold water onto the floor. I stood in front of the wall that was broken and saw Ares start to stand up. He looked up at me with a angered look. "WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT YOU!"

"I don't remember things entirely. But I do know what your meant to do Ares. You believe your meant to kill every living Na'vi. I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." I said. He looked at me and then smirked. "Always the one to care for a weak race. Huh Emily." I got into a fighting stance. "I guess I'll have to do what Dad told me to do. Bring you home by force then. If the kind way doesn't work." I saw Ares left arm transform into a blade like shape. Before he could move I shot multiple blasts of electricity at him. Ares simply lifted his blade up and simply absorbed the blasts with it. I took aim at the wet floor and was about to fire another shot but soon felt myself become light headed. Next thing I knew I saw small drops of blood fall to the water covered floor. My eyes widened. No! Not now!

Looking up Ares was already in front of me with both his hands in there regular form. He grabbed me and then threw me across the shower room which I sled across the floor. I slowly began to get up. I raised my hand to fire another shock but felt my arm become numb. "Emily…Please come back. I don't want to do it. Please don't you remember…Our friends. Us." Ares said. It sounded like he was begging. But no matter what even though I didn't remember everything about him I knew enough that I wouldn't hurt any innocent people.

"No." I said. Ares expression then turned into smirk. "Fine then looks like I can have a little fun then trying to make you remember…Well well well." Ares said. "Looks like you have reinforcements." I looked behind him to see Chuck and Trudy standing in the middle of the broken wall behind Ares with their pistols raised at him.

I slowly stood up all the way but kneeled back down in exhaustion. Ares took a step forward towards me but was stopped when he had heard the clicking sound of Chuck's gun. "Don't you dare take a step closer to her." Chuck said. I saw Ares smirk. "Leave now you two. This is something that she and I need to discuss. And besides you two ain't any threat to me." He said.

"Last time we checked kid. Your out numbered." Trudy said to him. Ares laughed still staring at me. "In numbers yes…But in skills that's another story. So for the record…You should've brought more!" Ares smirked again and I could see his eyes flash a crimson color. He quickly took out a knife and threw it at Trudy. I nearly screamed at her to get out of the way but Chuck caught it by the handle just inches away from her head. Trudy just starred in shock. But the next thing I saw was Ares charge at them with inhuman speed and in a second he was in between them. He grabbed Chuck by the arm and threw him across the room and landed next to a wall. Ares focused on Trudy and then grabbed her and flipped her onto the ground. Trudy groaned in pain as she slowly tried to get up.

I saw Ares about to grab her by the neck but saw him look towards Chuck who was standing holding his pistol and firing two shots at his head. But some how Ares simply side stepped avoiding each shot as if they were slow moving. Ares ran at Chuck who was firing more shots at him but Ares continued to avoid each shot. When He was right in front of Chuck. Chuck delivered a kick at him only for it to be blocked by Ares and then contoured by Ares punching him in the stomach. I saw Trudy stand up and run at Ares. When she was behind him she put her pistol on the back of his head. Trudy was about to fire but Ares grabbed her arm she had her pistol in. Trudy took out her knife and then stabbed it into Ares stomach but some how the blade didn't even puncture his skin.

"That all you two have." Ares then tripped both of them and sent them flying into a wall. When they both hit it I knew I had to step in. Because I knew enough about him that he would kill them no second thought.

I ran forward but the next thing I knew was Ares ram at me and sent me into a wall behind us and held me up choking me. "Come on don't make me do this!" Ares said. I felt myself begin to suffocate. "Then you leave me no choice but to take you back unconscious." He said. He applied pressure. I began to loss breath.

"Angel!" I looked behind Ares to see Chuck just barely standing up along with Trudy. In his hand I could see some kind of knife. But it was different…A tanto. Chuck then threw it. I raised my hand and caught it by the handle. Using all of my strength I stabbed down on Ares hand which held me by my neck. The blade then cut into his hand. I heard Ares release an inhuman yell as he let go of me and began to back away and trying to take the Tanto out of his hand. When he pulled it out I saw a black liquid on the blade. I slowly stood up. Ares looked at me furiously and charged at me. My electric kinesis wasn't working right now. It needed to rest. But then I looked at the shower heads. They were all blown apart due to the bullets hitting them. That's when I realized…My eyes closed for a second and then reopened to see Ares right in front of me. He raised his hand to hit me but was stopped only a few inched from my face. At first Ares was surprised until he saw what had grabbed his arm. Water.

I smirked at him. Ares was about to attack me again until I manipulated the water behind me to hit him with extreme force. Ares flew through the air. Before he landed on the ground a tendril of water came out of the water covered floor and slammed him into a shower. Before Ares could stand I lifted up my hands and caused all of the water in the room to hit him at full force which would have killed a normal human. I kneeled in exhaustion I was still not used to using my Aquakinesis. I looked over at Ares and saw he was staggering over to me. Somehow seeing that he was still alive didn't surprise me at all.

Chuck and Trudy took at advantage of this moment and began to fire their guns at him but the bullets didn't hurt him. As he stood in front of me he pulled me up by my shoulders. I could see the look in his eyes. They seemed sad. Before I could react I felt him press his lips against mine…He was kissing me. But the weird thing was even though he nearly tried to kill me a couple of times my body didn't refuse him…I was accepting it. Ares broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on mine.

"I'll bring you back. I swear I will." He said before he disappeared like he was a shadow. My body gave way and I collapsed onto the floor. After what he did all of my memory's had returned to me. I looked down at my hands. The time was coming.

"Angel!" Chuck and Trudy said to me at the same time as they ran up to me and kneeled in front of me. "Angel are you alright?" Chuck asked. I slowly nodded. "Yeah I am. Where's Yassen and John?" I asked. "Their fine…We weren't able to find anything about you everything was destroyed." Chuck said. "That's fine…Because I remember everything now." I said. Chuck and Trudy's mood lifted. "That's great." Trudy said. "Yeah…But there's something else I need to tell you guys." I said. "What is it?" They both asked. "I'll explain later. But first I want to see Grace. Then I'll explain everything to you guys." I said. They both nodded. They helped me stand up and we began to walk out of the now destroyed shower room.

Chuck looked over at me and asked. "So do you know your real name?" Looking up at him I nodded. "Yeah It's Emily. Emily White."

**A/N: The plot thickens. Please review this chapter because I'm really curious about what you guys think of this story. So please review. **


	11. Chapter 10: Emily's Story

**Chapter 10: Emily's story. **

An hour after the event we were flying through the Hallujah mountains heading for Site 26. Chuck, Yassen and John were looking at me proble expecting me to talk. But right now I didn't. Everything had come back to me. Even the things I wish I didn't want to remember. Staring out at the trees bellow I began to reflect on things. "Alex." I whispered to myself. Just the sound of my brothers name made my emotions feel happy. But at the same time sad. "Emma." Chuck said to me. I looked over at him. He looked worried about me. "Are you alright?" I made a light smile. "Yeah I am." I lied. He just stared at me. "Listen we're your friends. You can tell us." Chuck said. Yassen and John both nodded. I stared out the side of the Sampson. "Like I said I'll tell you everything after I've talked with Grace." I said.

Chuck reluctantly nodded at me. Another few minutes passed and then we finally reached the Site. Trudy landed the Sampson and shut the power off. All of us got out and walked over to the Trailer. Walking to the trailer I was wondering how I would tell everyone this. I knew Jake was going to be there. I think it was time he knew about some things. Finally we arrived at the door of the trailer and we opened it. After the Pandoran air had been filtered out we all walked in. I saw Jake sitting at a table writing something down. Right as we walked in Grace approached us she looked angry at Trudy but she then looked at me. "Angel." She said. I simply just smiled. "Grace. I remember…Everything." I said. Grace's eyes widened. Then she seemed to look really sorrowful. "Emily…I'm really sorry." She said. Everyone in the room (aside from me and Grace) eyes widened.

"Wait! Grace how do you know?" Chuck began. "Simple because she's the one who disappeared a few months ago before you arrived on Pandora." Chuck's eyes widened and then looked at me. "You're the one they found dead at the mining facility." I nodded at him. "But how are you?" "I'll explain in a little bit but first I think it's time I told you a little bit about my self…Especially to you Jake." I said looking over to Jake who seemed a little shocked but he nodded.

In a few minutes we all were sitting down. Grace sat next to me while Chuck, Trudy, Yassen, John and Jake sat across from us. Norm was of doing work in his Avatar. I took a deep breath. "As you know…My name is Emily or I'm sometimes called Emma. My last name is White." Upon hearing my last name Jake's eyes went wide. "White. Are you some how related to a boy named…Alex White." Jake said. I nodded. "Well in a way he is my older brother." Jake's face turned pale and his grip tightened on the side of his wheelchair. "On earth the RDA had taken me and nineteen children away and locked us all in cells and began to use us as test tubes."

"WHAT!" Chuck, Yassen, Trudy, John and Jake said. I nodded. "The doctors injected us with these devices known as…Nanites." "Nanites?" Trudy asked. I nodded. "They are these microscopic devices that if they bond with the correct blood type they can turn an ordinary persons strength or speed enhanced. Along with a few other ability's."

"You said that the nanites could bond with a 'correct' blood type. What happens if you don't have the right blood type?" Yassen asked. I looked at him. "You die." I said. Everyone looked shocked. "All of the children died…I was the only one who successfully bonded with the nanites. The RDA didn't care who died. They ended up hiding the deaths from the U.S. government"

"Those Monsters!" Chuck said. He had his fist tightened around his Tanto. "So they sent you to Pandora." John said. "No they didn't send Emily here…They sent me here." Everyone but Grace looked confused. I looked up at everyone. "Emily White died due to the nanites in her blood poisoning her since they decomposed due to Earths polluted air. She was only eleven." I said.

"I don't understand? You said Emily White died…Then who are you?" Yassen said. I looked up at them. "I'm Emily's genetic copy created from her cells." "A Clone." Chuck said. I nodded. "Apparently The RDA didn't want to find another child with the same blood type so they began to 'create' me as they put me in a ship heading to Pandora. I was placed through extended growth so I looked like a sixteen year old when I arrived. Then my nanites which were perfectly bonded with me were activated the second I arrived on Pandora…But I wasn't the only one who was intended to be a Nanite project."

Suddenly Jake looked at me and said. "Alex…He was the nanite project that the RDA wanted to use. Since he had the same blood type as Emily…That's right isn't it." He said. I nodded. "Yeah. Alex had tried to break into the facility that Emily was held at after she had died. Ever since the time Alex and Emily's parents were killed Alex hated the RDA because they had something to do with their parents death. And when Emily died. Alex loved his little sister so much that when she died Alex wanted to destroy every part of the RDA. He came close to stealing a sample of the Nanites but was caught before he could leave with it. Then The RDA board entered him in a nanite Project named Project Nano. My project name is Project Angel." I said. I looked over at Jake he seemed to feel guilty. Which I knew what he was thinking. He was involved in Alex's capture but he didn't know of Emily's death.

"So where is Alex now?" Yassen asked. "Alex survived the nanite injection and he was placed in a coma for two years so the nanites could bond with him and also so the RDA could do work on him so he could be under their control. But some how Alex escaped after he woke up from his coma and is now at a Na'vi clan which I will not say."

"How do you know where he is?" Trudy asked me. "Because Emily's Nanites are connected to Alex's Nanites. Which gives them a link that Emma can monitor at will." Grace finally said. I nodded. "But one shouldn't you be working with the RDA then. I mean didn't they do anything to you?" Jake asked me. I shook my head. "I was never worked on since at first I never really seemed to resist being told what I had to do. At first I was just an emotionless person not really caring about anything…That was until I made certain friends."

"Friends?" Everyone said except Grace. I nodded. "I made friends with three other nanite projects each had a bond with one another in one way or another. We were originally meant to destroy any Na'vi if they chose to go against the RDA. Since we had inhuman ability's and special powers we were the perfect choice. At least until Alex was 'Supposed' to awake. Eventually I began to develop a great friendship with each of them and eventually I began to feel emotions…Even falling in love with one of them." I said looking down at the floor.

"Wait a second." Chuck said. "Your talking about that one kid who Trudy and I fought…Is he your." "Was my boyfriend…Not any more…Eventually I became friends with Grace and she ended up taking me to the school she used to help teach the Na'vi children. I ended up becoming friends with the Na'vi children…Including sixteen year old Neytiri and her older sister Sylwanin." I spoke. Jake's eyes widened at finding out me and Neytiri were friends. "After spending so much time with them I eventually began to question my role in the RDA's plan. I ended up going to Selfridge and Commander Falco who was in charge of security around that time and told them I quiet. They didn't seem to do anything at first. But my boyfriend was furious. He tried so many times to have me come back but I chose not to. I wasn't going to help the RDA…No matter how much Ares asked me." "Ares?" Chuck asked. "My boyfriends Project name…He is the oldest in the group. And he has the same appearance as Alex since he has some of Alex's cells in him. Ares takes pleasure in the death, suffering, and pain of the Na'vi."

I remained silent. "I heard that you had disappeared a few months ago and then you had been found dead. How are you still alive?" Chuck asked. I was about to answer him until I began to cough. "Shit! Emily!" Grace said before standing up and running towards a cabinet. Soon I began to cough up blood. "EMILY!" Everyone yelled. Next thing I felt was my sweat turning into blood. That's when I felt a needle get stabbed lightly into my neck. I looked to my right to see Grace standing with a syringe. "Thanks." I said to her. Grace rubbed her hand across her face. "It's still happening to you." Grace said. I nodded. She quickly grabbed a wash rag and gave it to me so I could wash the blood.

"What the hell happened?" Chuck, Jake and Trudy said in concern. I was about to explain until Grace placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'll explain now. You rest." I nodded and continued to wash the wet rag across my face. "Emily has a condition."

"What kind of condition?" Chuck asked. "Emily's nanites have been acting up for a few months which causes her body to be strained." Grace said. "Is that why she left?" Trudy asked. I just nodded. "I felt so confused about my life at that point…After watching what had happened to Neytiri's sister two years ago. And after this happened to me. And my fate that was coming very fast I didn't want to stay at hells gate…I wouldn't let Ares do it to me. I WONT LET HIM DO IT! I WONT LET HIM KILL THEM!" I said before I began to cry really hard. I felt Grace sit next to me and wrapped her arms around me hugging me like I was her daughter. Soon I felt my eyes shut out of exhaustion.

**Jakes POV:**

"What is she talking about?" Charles asked. Grace looked over at Charles and said. "She's talking about the quickest way for her condition to end…By having Ares kill her and absorb her body and her nanites." My eyes widened along with everyone else. "Absorb her and her nanites." Chuck said. "What do you mean." Graces continued to hug Emily trying to comfort her. By no Emily looked asleep now. "Ares can actually have his nanites consume biological tissue and blood."

"You mean like!" I began but I didn't finish. Grace looked at me with a serious look. "Yes that is what I mean." Grace said. I was finding this hard to believe. I now felt like a bad after finding out about Alex. "WHY WOULD HE DO THAT! TO HER THE ONE WHO LOVED HIM!" Chuck yelled. "Because the RDA know she has a connection to Alex and that she can track him. By having Ares absorb her and her nanites. Ares can track Alex down." "But Emily didn't want that…She didn't want Ares to kill any of her friends." Yassen said. Grace nodded. "But there is one more thing." Grace said. Everyone looked at Grace who was laying Emily on the bed who was asleep. "What?" Charles asked.

Grace looked up at all of us grimly. "Emily's dieing."


	12. Chapter 11: My name is Emily White

**Chapter 11: My name is Emily**

**Emily/Angel's POV:**

Standing in the shower room I began to change into my black jeans and black tank top. Next I strapped a belt around my waist and placed dual pistols in their holsters around my belt. Then I strapped two TMP guns to my belt. I took a deep breath and looked at myself in a mirror in the shower room. three hours ago I had arrived at Hells gate. I realized what I was about to do was stupid. But it had to be done. I pulled out the tanto out of my pocket and looked at it. I ran my fingers through my hair which went down past my shoulders. My eyes closed for a second and then I began to think.

**three hours earlier: **

My eyes slowly opened. I felt a pillow underneath my head and a blanket across my body. I looked outside of the trailer window and saw that it was morning now. Slowly I sat up on the bunk and rubbed my head. It was regular temp right now. Then I looked to my left to see Chuck sitting on a bunk on the opposite side of the trailer. He seemed sad. "Hey…How you feeling?" Chuck asked. Looking down at my bunk I shrugged. "Fine for now." I answered. We were silent for a moment. Chuck then let out a heavy sigh. "Grace told us…A little bit more about your condition. She said your…" Chuck paused. My eyes closed and then reopened. "You don't have to say it. It's funny. I was meant to die the day I was found at that mining facility. I knew that was my time. But I wanted to cause the RDA trouble. Just like they do to the Na'vi. But my nanites gave out along with my heart." I said. "Since my cells came from the real Emily who was dieing. My cells were dieing two. Except I was able to live for two years."

"Then the next thing I knew was waking up in a lab…About to be cut open…That's when everything went black. Then there was the voices. But I recognized one in particular…Alex's voice." I said.

"How did you wake up?" Chuck asked. "My nanites can do something with electricity. Like this." I said before pointing my hand to a lamp. Next thing I saw was the light begin to black out and already I felt stronger. "They can absorb electricity and in turn give me energy. Since my nanites were still active they absorbed all of the electricity in the base…But also my nanites felt threatened since they sensed my skin was about to be cut so they killed the two doctors meant to cut me open and take my nanites and they were electrocuted to death. But at the same time the nanites gave me enough energy to live a bit longer."

Chuck nodded. "Makes since…But what are you going to do now?" He asked. I thought for a moment. "I don't know. I just don't know." We fell silent. That's when I saw Yassen running out from one part of the Trailer. He looked excited. "Charles! Ang…I mean Emily! John said he found something!" He said. Chuck and I stared at each other. I slowly stood up but Chuck helped me stand and we walked into a part of the trailer where John, Grace and Trudy were. I heard the sound of the two link chambers working so Jake and Norm were piloting their Avatar's. Man I hope Jake doesn't tell Neytiri about what he found out about me. I mean about my condition. Everyone was sitting around John who was working on a computer. When I approached I saw Grace and Trudy look at me sympathetically. But I looked at the computer John was using. John looked at me and nodded. "Alright Emma. I think I found someone who might help you out with your condition." Everyone's eyes widened. "Who!" I asked. John focused on the computer and pulled up a file. It showed a man with dark brown hair. I looked at the name of the man. "Aaron Carder…Wait he's…" John nodded. "The original creator of the Nanites." He said. "He knows the ins and outs of the nanites and their effects. So if you see him he may help you." John said. "Yeah John but you forgot to mention one thing." Grace said. I looked at her. "He disappeared right before the RDA could bring him in and make him create nanites for them. And right now it may be hard to find him." I thought for a moment. That's when a idea popped into my head. "He was a Avatar driver right?" I asked. Grace nodded. "He and his Avatar disappeared." Grace said. I smiled. "Then that's all I need to know." I said. Then I saw Grace just smile. "You think he still uses a link chamber don't you Emma." She said. I smirked. "Yeah I do. And since my nanites can track a frequency like a link frequency then I can track him down easily." Everyone's mood in the room became better.

"That could work." Chuck said. "Alright then I'll fly you where ever you'd like Emma you just tell me where." Trudy said. I just smiled but then sighed. "I'm sorry but I'm going alone." I said. "What!" Everyone yelled. "I can't let you guys get into any trouble. If the RDA found out your helping me then you all would be in danger because of me." I said. "But Ares would've told Selfridge and Quaritch about us helping you already. So they already know." Chuck said. I shook my head. "Selfridge and Quaritch have never met Ares or the other Nanite subjects. I'm the only one they have ever met or heard of. The others they don't even know exist except for Alex who they are trying to find." I said. "But Emma!" Chuck began. "I'm sorry. But this is something I need to do." I said. Everyone was silent until Grace just sighed. "Just let her do what she thinks she knows is right. Besides I know her pretty well. She can take care of things. Right Emma." Grace said. I grinned a cocky smile. "Yep." Everyone nodded. "But before I go searching for Carder. I think it's time I had a little "Chat" With Selfridge and Quaritch…Trudy you don't mind flying me to hells gate today do you?" I asked her. Trudy smiled and nodded. "Of course. Anything to at least help."

The next couple of minutes I began to get myself ready to go to Hell's gate. Before I left the Trailer of Site 26 Grace and I gave each other a hug. "Good luck Emily." Grace said. I smiled. "Thanks. Oh by the way Grace I want you to do something for me." I said as we broke the hug. I reached into my pant pocket and pulled out the picture of Alex and the original Emily White and handed it to Grace. "If you ever meet Alex. Please give him this. It belongs to him so he should have it back." I said. Grace smiled. "Of course Emma." We shared one last hug and then said our goodbyes. Even though I promised her it wasn't goodbye.

I flew with Trudy in the cockpit while Chuck sat behind my seat. The flight was quite. Not one of us talked. Finally as I could see smoke rising miles away I heard Chuck get out of his seat and stand next to me. He then took something that was strapped to his belt and put it on my lap. Looking down on my lap I saw he had handed me his Tanto. Looking up at him I saw him give me a low smile. "Why are you giving me this?" I asked. "Even though you have some good skills I just want you to have something with you that might come in good use." He said. "Chuck I…" I began but didn't finish as I felt myself almost cry. I then just smiled and hugged him. "Thank you. For everything."

"Your welcome. Promise me you'll make it back to us." Chuck said. I nodded. "I promise…I will."

…..

**Present time: **

Looking at the tanto. I felt so touched that Chuck would give this to me. I only knew him for a few days. But Yassen, John, Trudy and Chuck all seemed like older siblings to me. They were willing to break the rules for me just to help me remember who I was. "I promise…I'll repay my dept to you guys." Then I grabbed a bunch of my hair up to my neck and then with my Tanto in the other hand I cut my hair. After I threw the strands of cut hair away I looked myself in the mirror. My hair was now short enough so it wouldn't get in my way while I ran through the forests of Pandora. I literally looked like I was ready for war especially since I was wearing all black.

"Alright. Now time to make my point across." Carefully I turned towards the exit of the shower room and walked out. I entered the long metal hallways of Hells gate and began to walk through the halls heading towards the command center. Walking through the Halls I got a lot of glances from the adults inside the base. I didn't blame them I was a sixteen year old girl that had two TMP guns strapped to her waist along with Dual wasp pistols and a Tanto. Who wouldn't be worried. They should be.

After spending a few minutes walking through the base I approached the elevator that would take me up to the command center. But as I approached the elevator door I saw it open and saw the man named Wainfleet. Oh yeah I remember him all to well. He ran into me and then looked down at me. "Watch where your going kid!" He said. I looked up at him and then gave him a glare. "What are you looking at!" He said. I just smirked and then punched him in between his chest and stomach which caused him to lose his breath. Next I punched him in the jaw not enough to brake it just enough to cause enough pain. After that I delivered a swift blow to his neck causing him to get knocked out. Then I walked into the elevator and pressed the switch to go up. As the doors closed I saw some people approaching Wainfleet's Unconscious body. When the doors finally shut I smiled and took a sigh in relief. "I wanted to do that for a long time."

After a minute the elevator stopped and the door opened up and revealed the command center. I saw a lot of people working on computers and around a circular holographic map showing some pandoran landscape's. This was the thing that helped with mining for unobtanium in the forests. But I noticed the hologram on the machine showed a giant tree. It was the Omaticaya's Hometree. It looked like they were planning to demolish it. My hand turned curled into a fist. As I walked forward towards the center of the room I saw Selfridge leaning on the edge of the machine talking with some marines. One of them was older than the rest and had a big scar on the side of his head. Quaritch!

"The casualties on the indigenous might be high if they refuse to move but it will be worth it in the end." Quaritch said to Selfridge. Suddenly I felt angry. These guys were willing to blow a tree up and that the Na'vi lived in and were willing to kill a bunch of people that included entire family's including young children just for a rock! Selfridge was about to say something until he saw me approaching. "Angel." He said. The marines turned around and saw me. Quaritch then gave a smile. "Looks like we found our assist to help us if things don't work out in a couple of weeks." Quaritch said. I forced my hand away from my tanto. "Angel this is Miles Quaritch he's ahead of security…Why are you looking at me like that…And why doe it look like your set for battle?" He asked. After a moment of silence I glared up at him. "I'm here to settle things. And to tell you something. Actually both you, Quaritch and the rest of those marines."

"And what's that?" Quaritch asked suspiciously. Everyone inside the room was looking at me now. I smirked at all of them. "My name is Emily White." Selfridge, Quaritch's and two of the Marines eyes widened in shock. "And I remember…Everything!" I said. With that I drew my TMP's and pointed them at Quaritch and Selfridge. They both ducked down as I open fired. Before any of the other Marines could react I began to fire at everything in the room. Everyone in the room had taken cover as I began to shoot the computers and machinery in the room. I stopped firing for a moment and right as I did that a marine jumped up and took aim at me with a pistol. Before he could even fire I shot him in the shoulder and he collapsed to the ground. Suddenly I heard movement behind me. Turning around three marines began to fire at me. I did a very quick cart wheel to the left easily dodging the bullets as if they were slow moving. When I landed I shot all of them in the chest. More marines came this time and had already shot their guns. I didn't have time to react so I lifted my left hand which still held one of my TMP. Soon visible polarity waves formed in front of me like a wall and once the bullets hit it the bullets just hit the ground. I lowered the wall and shot some more bullets at the some marines. As I was about to fire some more at the remaining marines in the room Quaritch got out of his cover and shot at me with his pistol. The bullets didn't hit me but they hit both my TMPs out of my hands.

Quaritch smirked but not before I sent a low frequency shock wave which hit him with such force it knocked him through some glass which lead into a computer room. I was going to reach for my guns but a marine grabbed me. But I slammed my foot down on to his foot which caused him to let go of me. I then delivered a strong round house kick into his ribcage. Then I saw one of the normal workers slowly get up and press a switch on the wall. Then there was a loud siren. Looking to towards the elevator I saw it open and a bunch of marines came out with standard issue rifles pointing at me. Looks like I made a little to much noise. But I just smirked. Turning towards the window I began to ran at it. I heard the sound of the gun shots behind me. "STOP SHOOTING!" I heard Selfridge yell. To late! Right as I reached the window I had avoided the bullets but in turn they hit the window which caused Pandoran air to leak. Then using all of my weight I jumped at the window which shattered on contact. Soon I was falling towards the paved ground bellow. Ten seconds later I landed on the ground with no pain. Looking up at the window I just jumped out of I could hear people panicking in the command center thanks to the nanites increasing my hearing.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" I turned around to see a lot of marines holding their guns at me ready to fire. I simply sighed. Raising my hands electricity began to form around them. Soon my hands were now covered in a electric like aura that took the form of dual blades. The soldiers shot at me but I rolled out of the way of the bullets and then charge at them. I slashed the electric blades at all of the marines which electrified them almost to death. The more marines that came I easily defeated using my standard electric blast or my electric blades. Soon I heard rocket being fired at me. I turned around just in time to see a rocket flying at me. I created an electric shock wave which redirected the rocket up into the air. The same soldier that shot the rocket at me shot another.

I quickly made a giant back flip into the air that was higher than any human or Na'vi could perform. In the air I could see more soldiers arriving next to the marine with the rocket launcher. Raising my left hand a small electric orb appeared in the center of my palm. I threw it at the marines. Before they could react the orb blew up right in front of them. When I landed on the ground I ran using my enhanced speed. As I ran I could hear the sound of gunshots behind me and actually felt the bullets hit me but they didn't penetrate my skin but at the same time I could feel the slight sting of them hitting me. The fence was now in my sight. But soon a giant truck drove right in front of me which had a rocket launcher on top of it. It shot a rocket me but I simply sled underneath the truck. But before I was completely out from under the truck I felt my body feel cold slightly then on instinct as I came out from underneath the truck and Jumped really high just enough to get over the fence before I landed I aimed my hand in the direction of the truck and a giant blast of white mist came out from my palm and once it reached the truck the entire truck including the driver was frozen solid. When I landed on the ground outside the fence I saw Smapson Helicopters begin to lift up into the sky. That's when I ran towards the forest. When I was about five miles from the base I was still running at my current speed and then once I reached the sixth mile I felt myself begin to tire. I stopped for a moment and listened to try and hear if the gunship's were still following me. Luckily they weren't. I took a sigh in relief. Looking around the forest around I felt like I was finally free. I reached for my Tanto and examined it for a moment. I smiled. "I'll be back soon guys."

But before I walked I looked at my hand which had a silver dog chain which had Greek names on it. They translated. **Ares, Apollo, Artemis, My best friends. **I held the dog chain up close to my chest. "I'm sorry. But I wont follow that path you three." I said. I turned towards the thick group of trees and began to run through the forest. It was time to find Aaron Carder.


	13. Chapter 12: Carder

**Chapter 12: Carder**

**Emily/Angel POV:**

There was the sound of the ocean in front of me. Looking across it I could tell it was sometime around midnight or some time around that time. There were a few clouds in the sky but I could see the stars and the moon. I took in a breath of the sea air. It was nice and refreshing. Soon I heard the sound of foot steps. Turning around I saw someone wearing a black jacket. He stopped in front of me and took off his hood. Now I saw Ares' face. He leaned in front of me and then I felt him kiss me. I was about to do the same until the ground beneath me felt like it broke apart and I was falling. As I fell through darkness I heard a woman's voice. "Return to me…Help me awaken…Help me rise!"

"No!" I screamed when I recognized the voice.

"You have no choice! You are mine. Just as you all are…Come to me…And obey. ANGEL!" The voice boomed.

"NOOO!"

…

"NOOO!" I screamed waking up from my nightmare. I bolted up right in fear. Looking around me I saw I was still resting at my camp site. I was basically sleeping in a cave and I had a small camp fire. I breathed heavy breaths for about a minute until I calmed down. Slowly my hand touched my head. No blood. That was a relief. After examining the cave from where I sat for a minute I then slowly lied back down on the ground and tried to go back to sleep. But I wasn't able to. It had been about three days since my exit from Hells gate and I had already found the frequency of Carder's link chamber. Sometimes it would turn on and off a lot. But I was able to track it. Judging on how strong my nanites sensed the frequency now it would proble be about a days journey to find him now.

I took in a deep breath and realized I couldn't go to sleep. So instead I got up and summoned moisture in the air forming a sphere of water. Then I threw it at the fire exhausting it. When the embers died I grabbed my Tanto and exited the cave. I no longer had my pistols since I had done a lot of shooting while causing trouble at the RDA's mining facility's. So know the only equipment I have is my tanto and my Kinetic skills and my enhanced speed, strength and senses. The clothing I was wearing were the same ones I wore when I caused trouble at hells gate three days ago and already they were torn and worn out. Traveling and finding food and water wasn't hard. But the only problem was the symptoms of my condition. Almost every morning I would wake up with myself sweating blood. Sometimes I couldn't even stand up. But I was able to overcome them so far. But how long did I have? How long did I have to live and when would I…No! Don't think that Emily! Shaking the thoughts out of my head I decided it was time to get moving.

When I exited the cave I saw that the sun was coming up. That's when I decided to start running again at top speed. As I ran my mind began to think of Ares. Part of me…I don't know. Part of me still loved him. Even though he enjoyed to kill the Na'vi. I was the only one who knew about how much pain he has been through. That's no excuse but I just remember the times I saw him for the first few days of my life on Pandora. He had been treated like an animal.

But even though I may still have those feelings I refuse to let him harm the Na'vi using my nanites. So that helped me push forward and continue to run.

**Ares POV: **

Sitting in my dark room I looked at the picture of me and my Angel. It felt like she was looking straight at me through the picture. Smiling her happy smile.

"I don't get it?" I said. "Why do you just keep refusing. Don't you want to spend your last days in happiness. Not misery!" I yelled at the picture as if Emily would hear me. "And even so! We can still find a way to save you!" Soon a lump formed in my throat. Then next thing I felt was moisture blur my eyes. What the? What was this feeling?

Soon the door in my room opened behind me. I wiped my arm across my eyes quickly and turned to see my "Dad" standing in the doorway. I put the picture on the table beside me. Dad looked at the picture. "You realize that thinking of her will not solve anything." He said. I nodded. "Yeah. I do." I answered him. He nodded. "But are you willing to do it is the question I should be asking." Dad said. I hesitated for a moment then looked up and nodded. "Yes I'm willing to do it. Then once it's over I'll find brother and do the same to him. Then we will finally begin our search for…" I stopped. I heard the sound of dad sighing. "I know. But remember. The person we seek will have no care for you or anything else in this case after what has happened.

I nodded. "Yeah. But still I'm willing to search and then kill all the Na'vi alongside her." I said feeling a grin come across my face in excitement at the thought of killing the Na'vi. Dad smiled. "Good then. Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded. Reaching for my sword on my bed I picked it up and strapped it to my back.

"Yeah. I am."

**Angel/Emily's POV: **

I took a break from running and began to walk through the thick forest. I felt pulsations in the air. The link frequency was getting stronger. Judging on how strong they were I could estimate that the link chamber must be about a few miles or so away. But something was telling me to stay on my toes. So I stayed alert. Moving quietly through the forest I couldn't hear any sounds of the Pandoran animals. Strange. After walking about five minutes I heard the sound of a twig snapping. Turning around quickly I raised my right hand and a electric sphere appeared around my palm. I looked around and saw nothing. Lowering my hand I took a deep breath. "Relax." I told myself. I continued to walk and felt the frequency becoming stronger with each step I took. My excitement reached it's peak when I saw a clearing a few feet ahead of me. I ran forward and pushed through the plants in my way. When I reached the clearing I nearly yelled in triumph when I saw a trailer. The trailer was similar to the one at Site 26. Except this one seemed a little bigger. This one had four trailers attached as one. Slowly I walked towards the steps which lead up to the main entrance of the trailer. As I was about to knock on the door I felt something get pushed up against my back.

"Make even the slightest movement or sound. And I WILL pull the trigger." I heard a mans voice order me. That's when I realized a gun was being pointed at my back. Not really knowing what to do I raised my arms and said. "Are you Aaron Carder?" I asked. There was silence. "Yes. That's me. How many of you are there?" He said.

"I'm alone…But I need your help." I spoke up not really knowing anything else to say. Carder just laughed. "Really. Why should I help you? You proble work for those bastards in the RDA."

"Because what has happened to me is your fault." I said. Before he could react I spun around very fast and kicked the gun out of his hands and pulled my tanto out and pointed it at his neck. Now I saw him clearly. I had him backed up to the railing of the steps and his hands were raised a little. Looking at his face I barely recognized him even after looking at his file. He was in his human body right now and looking behind his Exo-pack he looked a lot older than he did in his file. Slowly I eased up on my tension on my Tanto and backed away from him. Before he had chance to react I raised my left hand and soon my hand was covered in glowing white lines crossing over one another. Carder's eyes widened. "You…Your!" He stuttered.

I nodded. "Yes. I have nanites." Carder just stared at me for a moment then walked past me and opened the trailer door.

"Get inside. NOW!" He said. I just followed his orders as I followed him inside the trailer. When we were inside I saw that the trailer was neatly arranged. I saw Carder lay his gun on a chair and began to scramble around the Trailer. As he was moving I looked over at a table. Lightly I walked over to it and saw that it had a computer and there were paper files covering the desk. Then I looked next to the computer and saw a picture. Looking at the picture I saw three people. All of them were Na'vi. One was a woman who was kneeling behind two Na'vi children one was a boy and another a girl.

Then just as I was about to ask I saw Carder run up to me and held some kind of phone to my ear which I heard a low buzzing noise. Just hearing the noise almost made me fall over. But Carder caught me.

"Easy there." He said. When I was standing up fully Carder helped me over to a chair and helped me sit down. Then he pulled up a chair and sat in front of me.

Then I asked. "What did you do?"

"Your nanites like other nanites which the RDA make give off a signal which they can track every time you use your ability's. I simply jammed the signal so now the RDA can't track you. And most importantly me and my family." Carder said looking at the photo. His attention then refocused on me. "How did you track me?" He asked.

"My nanites can sense frequency's. Especially Link frequency's." I said. Carder nodded then his face turned pale. "Wait! Do you work for the…"

"No I don't. After what they've done I don't want any part of their work." I said. Carder just nodded. "Why are you here?" He asked. I looked at the floor. I then spent the next couple of minutes explaining what my condition and who I was and what had happened to the original Emily White. I noticed each time I told him about how the RDA were trying to use living beings as test tubes his hand tightened into a fist very tightly.

After I was finished telling him everything we sat in silence for a long time. Then Carder broke the silence. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all that has happened to you and the others…Especially Alex and Emily White. If I would've known what these devices would have done. I swear I would've found another way to cure my son's illness. Damn my partner! If he would have just kept his nose out of my work and my personal life then none of this would've happened!" Carder said in absolute fury.

"It's alright. You were concerned about your sons life. You had no idea this would have happened." I told him. Carder looked down at the ground and then at the picture on his desk.

"Maybe…But now I'm going to do what I can on fixing all of this. First by helping you get through your illness."

"You'll help me!" I said in excitement. Carder nodded. "I'll do what I can for you Angel…Or Emily. What do you like to be called?" Carder asked me. I smiled.

"How about just Angel I guess. But you can call me whatever." I told him.

Carder nodded. "Alright. Let's begin then."

….

Carder lead me into one half of the trailer which acted like a medical wing. From what Carder told me was that the Trailer was split into four halves. One half was the where the link chambers were stored. The second was the Living section. And the third was where Carder did research. I also found out that Carder didn't live alone at the site. Three other scientists were with him that had been targeted by the RDA. So it seemed that the link signal I was following today was his partners links signals. He also shared that his Avatar was a bit different than others. He could actually manually exit his Avatar body while he was using it. While other Avatar drivers had to go to sleep or have their Avatar be killed to break the link. Carder never told me how he was able to do it. But he did say since his mate and children were Na'vi he wanted to actually be with them with out having to worry about his link being broken easily.

Carder walked over to a table and then motioned me to lay down on one of the four beds. I carefully began to lay on the bed. Carder began to set up equipment and put a device which measured my heart rate. When he was fully set he grabbed some kind of oxygen mask.

"Okay Angel. I'm going to put you to sleep for a couple of minutes so I can see what exactly the nanites are doing and also see what I can do to kill the disease. Do you understand?" He asked me. I nodded at him.

"But Doc…I have a question." I asked.

"What is it?"

I paused for a moment then said. "It's nothing." I lied. He knew that to but just nodded.

"Okay then…Here we go." He said as he put the mask over my mouth. I breathed in a gas which smelled like a strange combination of different smells. My vision began to become blurry and I could just barely see Carder. But two seconds later my vision faded.

….

It happened again…Just as I was afraid of.

My eyes opened up to the sight of burning trees all around me. The sky above me was a black and orange color. The air was filled with a smell that I didn't recognize but at the same time was familiar. I hesitated to look down but some how my head was moving on it's own. I held back the urge to gag. The ground I was standing on was littered with dead body's. Both Human and Na'vi. I recognized many of them…But I didn't dare look any more.

Looking in front of me I saw a tree. It was a willow which had glowing white vines. The tree of Souls. I noticed someone standing in front of it. A woman wearing a black coat. She had her back to me but I could see her long silver-blond hair. Slowly she turned around an faced my direction. I couldn't see her eyes but I could see a faint bluish purple glow coming from her eyes. That's when I recognized her. Carefully I took a step back. She began to take a step towards me.

I tried to run but soon felt some kind of roots grab my legs from underneath the ground and began to try and pull me down. I struggled. But it was no use. The woman walked towards me and with each step I felt my fear rise. Eventually she was in front of me. I still wasn't able to see her face but I could make out a smile on her face.

She raised her hand and slowly she raised her index finger towards my head. Just as she was about to touch my fore head a bright light flashed in front of me.

…..

**Carder's POV:**

"Let's see here." I said looking at the nanites I had retrieved from Angel's body. It took me about ten minutes just to retrieve a sample with out the nanites feeling threatened. Since the nanites were protective over their hosts body's. Some nanites would actually find ways of killing any threat. But after generating some EM pulses I was able to keep the nanites temporally disabled just long enough to retrieve the sample. Looking through the microscope I saw the small devices. "Outstanding." I said in amazement. Even though the RDA were a bunch of self-fish bastards I had to admit at how well they had developed this batch of nanites.

I continued to look to see what the problem was. But looking carefully at Angel's cells. It looked as though they were dieing just as she said. But at the same time the nanites were working hard to repair the cellular damage. And as the nanites continued to repair the damage. The cells would continue to die at an alarming rate. Judging on the looks of this once one cell was damaged and then repaired a couple of seconds later they would be damaged again and then the cycle continued. But the damage was quickening. At this rate the nanites would become to overwhelmed that they wouldn't be able to heal Angel's cells anymore and then they would eventually just give up. I was confused though. Why didn't the RDA's scientist's do anything. I mean the symptoms were obvious from the start. But that's when I found one thing out of place. I found one Nanite that was different than the others. Normally Nanites were silver and black in color. But this nanite I saw was colored black and gold and it was a little bigger and it was giving off a strange reading. That's when I recognized it. But I had to be sure.

"Analyze the pulse readings." I said to the AI in the computer next to me. I turned to look at the nanite that was now being showed on the computer screen. My eyes widened when I recognized the pulse. It matched **Her** readings. "Damn you Jones!" I said. Looking over at Angel's sleeping body I felt my self begin to feel sad. The RDA planned it. They had no intention on letting her live. They knew she would die from the start. Then they would do just as Angel said they would. Have Project Ares consume her nanites. Then he would try to find that one teenager named Alex and attempt to do the same. If Ares was successful. Then the search would begin. Then the RDA would have access to the vault. My eyes shut. When I opened my eyes I walked up to Angel and then woke her up. When I saw her eyes slowly open she looked at me with a look of hope. Hope that she would survive.

"What did you find?" She asked.

I remained silent and then looked up at her. "Angel…I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do. You are going to die in ten hours…"


	14. Chapter 13: Angel's Decision

**Chapter 13: Angel's decision **

Standing outside of Carder's trailer I was ready to travel again. Carder stood in front of the door so that way he could see me off. I turned to face him. "Thank you sir for helping me." I said politely. He looked at me sadly.

"Your welcome. But I wish I could've helped cure you. Since this is my fault" He said. I shook my head. "It's alright. You may not have been able to cure me. But what you did will help Alex in the future if needed. And like I said it isn't your fault." I said.

Carder said nothing. He still wasn't convinced about what he did to my nanites a couple of hours ago after I awoke. After I had awoken from my sleep Carder had told me that there was nothing he could do for me. The damage done to my cells was to great for him to do anything. He said that I had ten hours to live.

He said if he had caught the disease in the beginning stages he could do something. But it was already too late. He explained about a strange nanite in my blood that was different than my other nanites. It was giving off a signal that was similar to someone else. I already knew who he was talking about. The one person that me and Ares and the others were connected to. **Her**.

After that Carder said that the RDA must've planned for me to die since he found that the nanite type in my blood was meant to bond with a blood type and then once fully bonded it could be used as a "Seeker". Again I already knew what he meant. So that's what the Doctor meant during my first days on Pandora. I was the Seeker. And Ares some how had a similar nanite type in his blood but it was different at the same time. After Carder was finished explaining and that's when I began came up with a plan in my head.

"Doc?" I had asked him.

"Hmm?"

"You know that my nanites are connected to Alex's right?" I asked him.

He nodded. That's when I smiled and told him my idea. He said it was possible and said that nothing negative would happen. A couple hours later here I am ready to leave. I was about to leave until he walked up to me and gave me a light hug. He broke it and nodded at me. I smiled at him and began to walk away from the trailer. When I reached the final step I began to walk away out of sight of the Trailer. When I reached the edge of the forest I quickly started to run. As I ran I began to think of how my plan was going to work. My plan had to involve Ares. And he and I have to meet somewhere that we both know. Since my time is short it has to be someplace my speed can take me in a short amount of time. That's when I knew where I could go. Next I focused my nanites strength into my legs and next thing I knew I was running incredibly fast.

….

**Ares POV: **

Standing in the middle of the dark forest. It was getting close to night time. And my search for Emily was going no where. I made a loud curse. Even after killing two Na'vi who had gotten in my way. My mood had not improved even the slightest. Dad (or the way some people call him "The Doctor") had told Selfridge it was time to track down brother so now Selfridge is putting together a team to find him while I'm trying to find my Angel.

The reason my mood was terrible is because my body almost went on a rampage due to my condition. And then I found out that Emily may die tonight from her disease. I'm hoping she isn't dead. Because if she is then I will never have the chance to see her for the last time. My gripped tightened on my sword.

But then All of a sudden I saw images flash threw my mind. At first I felt confused at all of the images. But then I recognized a wooden building in the images that looked almost to familiar. That I recognized the building as that Augustine woman's school that she had made so she could help teach those pathetic children English.

'_So. You want to meet me there huh.' _I thought to myself. I smirked to myself.

I stood in silence until I said out loud "Alright then. I'll see you there."

**Angel/Emily's POV: **

I stood in front of the entrance to Grace's school and just looked at the door. I then looked down at the ground sadly. Then I turned to look out at the dark forest. I took in a deep breath of the Pandoran night air. After what I had been through for the past few day. It was hard to believe this would be the last thing I'd do. As much as I wanted to be with my friends. I knew that if I just stayed with them Ares would kill them. But I knew that by doing this I would be helping them in the future…and Alex.

My hand touched the dog tag on my wrist. I smiled. Is it worth it?…Yes! It is!

That's when I heard a twig snap. I turned around quickly and saw someone begin to approach the school. I quickly drew my Tanto and got into a fighting stance. I knew who it was. Ares. I could tell it was him because of the faint smell of Na'vi blood on him.

Finally Ares could be seen fully from where I stood. He was wearing a black exo-pack over his face. Ares stopped at the tree line and looked up at me.

Realizing I was ready to battle him he then made a sad sigh and then said. "Emily…Please just give up and come back to me." He said. I remained silent. "Emily! You realize that you have only a small amount of time left! Don't you want to spend that little time in happiness!"

I stayed silent. "I'm sorry Ares…I still love you like I once did. But I refuse to just let you kill the Na'vi using my nanites…Don't you realize that there people too! They love and feel other feelings just as we do!"

I saw Ares' grip tighten on his sword. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM! THEY ARE A WEAK RACE WHO I AM MEANT TO KILL! AND YOUR MEANT TO DO THE SAME!" He yelled.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry…But I wont follow that path. You don't either." I said softly.

Ares looked down at the ground and I saw him shake in anger. "Your wrong about me! I AM A MONSTER! A MONSTER MEANT TO KILL!"

"Ares…Your not a monster." I said to him. I felt a tear roll down my eye.

Ares just snorted. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK! YOUR LEAVING ME WITH NO CHOICE NOW MY LITTLE ANGEL! I'M AFRAID I WILL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU THEN IF YOU REFUSE TO COME BACK WITH ME!" Ares roared.

Ares raised his sword and was ready to fight me. I tightened my grip on the tanto Chuck gave me. Images of my friends entered my head. I would fight for my friends…Chuck, Yassen, John, Trudy, Grace, Jake, Neytiri…And Alex.

"_This ends here and now!" _I said in Na'vi.

Ares charged at me and slashed upwards with his sword at me. Quickly I changed the way I was holding my tanto to a back handed grip. I deflected his strike which he then sent another that I was just barely able to block. I quickly released a blast of electricity out of my hand which hit Ares on the chest sending him backwards. Ares got to his feet and was about to come at me again but I raised my hand which didn't hold my tanto and then focusing on the water in the grass bellow me I manipulated the water and had the water hover over my arm so I could use it as a whip. I slashed the water whip at Ares which he jumped up twelve feet into the air. He landed in front of me and then aimed his sword for my chest. I raised my Tanto and deflected each strike. After deflecting ten strikes I quickly focused on the water around my arm and slashed out at him. Right as the whip hit Ares chest I focused on the molecules in the water to form the water into Ice. The ice impaled Ares in his stomach. Ares roared in a feral tone and slammed his fist on the whip which completely destroyed it. Ares then punched me in the chest and then kicked me sending me flying backwards and crashing on the the wooden steps of Grace's school.

I slowly got up and saw Ares reach for the Ice still in his chest and pulled it out. Already his wound healed itself. This time I ran at him and began to deliver strikes with my tanto. Ares was slow to recover so I was able to stab him successfully. But by the second strike he caught my arm and flipped me to the ground with so much strength that it left a dent in the ground. Ares reached for his sword and was about to plunge it in my stomach until I raised my hands and caught the edge of his sword which was just barely two centimeters from my stomach. I sent a strong surge of electricity through his blade which electrified him. He let go of his sword and then examined his hand which had been hurt very bad.

I threw the sword to the side and then I reached for my tanto and raised it. Right as Ares' hand was healing I had already ran at him and began to strike him with my tanto. I delivered a strike in his stomach and then slashed his chest three times. Ares then regained his footing and began to block each of my strikes with his arms which soon were covered in a black hardened organic like substance.

Ares' hands were now completely engulfed in the material and I soon felt that my tanto wasn't even penetrating the substance. It felt as though I was hitting rocks with my tanto. I quickly slashed the tanto at his stomach which stunned him just barely I then engulfed my tanto in electricity and moved to strike his heart. But as the electrified tanto was about to make contact with his chest Ares grabbed my arm.

I looked up at his covered face. I tried to move my other arm but he grabbed it tighter and I heard a loud cracking noise. I screamed out in pain and began to kneel in agony.

"Weak." I heard Ares mutter under his breath. Next I felt him hurl me towards the school building and I felt myself crash through the wooden wall and crash onto the floor. I tried to get up but I felt pain every where in my body. A few seconds later Ares was standing in front of me. He reached down and grabbed me by my shirt collar.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT! DO YOU WANT THIS TO BE YOUR LAST MEMORY! DO YOU WISH TO DIE MISERABLY!" Ares yelled. I said nothing as I felt small drops of blood come out of my mouth. "But in a way. This isn't your fault. IT'S THOSE PEOPLE YOU CALL YOUR FRIENDS! THEY'VE TURNED YOU AGAINST ME! So when your time has come to leave this life." Ares paused. Slowly Ares leaned down close to my left ear and whispered. "I will kill them slowly."

Suddenly my eyes widened and that's when I felt my strength return to me. My anger reached it's peek.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT!" I yelled. Next thing I felt was my entire body's temperature increased immensely. I smelled burning around my body. Before Ares could do any thing my hand reached up and grabbed him by his neck. My hand which held him was now literally covered in crimson flames. The flames around my arm began to burn his neck. I then got up and hurled him through a wall which I heard him land on the ground with a loud impact.

I slowly began to walk towards the broken wall and landed onto the ground. Ares began to get up. I saw his exo-pack was shattered and was no longer on his face. I never gave him the chance to move. I sucked in a deep breath of air and then blew out an enormous wall of flames which hit Ares. Ares was covered in flames and was struggling to stand since the flames were to intense. Ares fell to the ground but slowly began to get up. I could see the wounds underneath his torn parts of his clothing were extreme burns which would have killed a normal human. But the wounds began to heal again and he stood up.

But I wasn't finished. In a sudden burst off speed I was in front of him much to his shock. My hands were now engulfed in a combination of black electricity and crimson flames which now formed as blades. I stabbed his stomach so fast that he wasn't able to block any of them. After twenty strikes I weakened him again but he raised his hands and they began to form into claws.

But I never gave him the chance to use them. After delivering one last strike from my flame-electric blades which was just strong enough to stun him I jumped into the air. As I flew into the air I focused my energy into the air and began to prepare for one last attack. When I landed I saw Ares was about to run at me. But I smirked at him. Raising both my hands into the air I used all of my remaining energy in the air to summon a giant whirlwind of Flame, Water, Wind, Ice and Electricity. The whirl wind caught Ares completely off guard that he wasn't able to avoid the whirl wind.

The whirl wind soon engulfed him and I could just barely be able to see his body until I saw it disappear. Ten seconds later the whirl wind disappeared leaving only a giant smoke screen.

I slowly stood up and examined the sight of the destruction. I couldn't see much due to the smoke. But I knew Ares couldn't survive that. I sighed. So looks like I didn't have to worry now. Ares is dead. He wont hurt any Na'vi or my friends…Or my big brother. I coughed drops of blood. I felt my head feeling dizzy now…It was my time to…

I lost my train of thought as I saw someone appear in front of me and I felt something stab me in my chest. I felt the immense pain in my chest. Looking up I stared in shock to see Ares in front of me with his arm transformed into a blade. Looking into his crimson eyes I saw that he was shocked and sad at what he had just done.

I felt his blade begin to get pulled out of my chest and felt myself kneel to the ground. I looked down at my fatal wound in my chest which had gone threw my heart. I looked up at Ares. Slowly I used the remaining strength I had to stand and walk towards him. As I staggered I saw Ares not even move. He was still shocked at what he had just done. He even looked as if he regretted it. When I was in front of him I felt myself fall but I felt Ares' arms grab me lightly and held me close to his chest. Looking up at his face I saw him crying.

"Why…Why! My…little…Angel…I." He said in a torn up voice. Using all the strength I had left I leaned closer to him and kissed him. I felt his tears start to roll down his cheeks and onto mine. I felt tears come out of my eyes to. We sat there until I felt my body strength give up and I fell back into his arms.

"Ar…Ares…" I struggled to say. I reached up and touched his face and smiled weakly. "I…Kn..ow…You…are not…a monster…You were ne…ver one." I said.

Ares touched my hand on his face. I smiled one last time and said. "L…Love you…Ar…Ares"

The last thing I felt was my eyes shut and everything go dark.

**Ares POV: **

"Em…Emi….EMILY!" I roared. I felt tears stream out of my eyes uncontrollable. I held her body close and hugged her. I knew she was dead. But I refused to believe it.

After what felt like hours to me I finally looked at Emily. I looked away from the body of my love. The only one who had shown me love was her. And now…She's gone. Slowly I stood up when I was in control and began to walk away from the site of our battle carrying Emily's body. As I walked I felt something inside of me begin to change…I felt darker…Colder...And more heartless!


	15. Epilogue: Emily's fate

**Epilogue : Emily's fate. **

**Ares' POV: **

"So poor little Angel." Dad said as he looked at Emily's body on the metal table in the middle of his lab in Hell's gate. I stood next to him looking down at Emily. She was just lying there on the table. Part of me hoped she would wake up…But I knew that she wouldn't.

Dad reached down with his hand and touched her forehead. Then his eyes widened a little.

"Strange?" He said. I looked over at him. "What?" I asked.

Dad simply shook his head and then looked at me and smiled. "Nothing…When I leave you may proceed." He said. I nodded and I saw Dad leave the lab. When the door was shut I looked down at Emily's body.

So now was the time. The time to complete the second half of the triangle. I was about to open my mouth and lean down until I felt myself just stop. For some reason my body refused to move…Could I really do it? Consume her body along with it's nanites…The woman I had loved.

I just sighed and then straightened up. No. I wont. I placed my hand on her forehead and saw small black lines appear over my hand which then the lines crawled towards Emily's forehead. I felt her nanites entire my blood stream and I felt stronger. When I was finished absorbing her nanites I sadly looked at her body again. Slowly I leaned down and kissed her forehead and then lifted her body up and carried it away. So I could find and put her in a proper resting place. One I know that she wouldn't be ravaged by time.

**Alex's POV: **

"Are you ready for tomorrow Alex?" I heard Sai'ria ask me. I nodded. We were currently walking towards the Hometree getting ready to have dinner.

"Yes." I answered her. We were talking about my final test to become a member of the Tipani. Taming an Ikran. I was really excited and nervous. But I was eagerly waiting for tomorrow morning. She smiled at me and nodded.

We walked in silence for a few minutes until I noticed Sai'ria look at me with her golden eyes and then she looked concerned. "Alex. What is wrong?" She asked. Right as she said that I felt something wet move down my cheek. I placed my hand on my cheek and slowly took it away and looked at my hand to realize that for some reason I was crying. I also for some reason felt sad.

"Alex." Sai'ria said in concern.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Sai'ria. I don't know why but I just feel...sad. I can't explain but it just feels weird." I said. Sai'ria looked at me and then said. "Then maybe someone you know is sad. And your feeling it to." She said.

I looked up at her and raised an eye brow. "You really think that's what it is?" I asked. She smiled "It could be." She said.

I thought for a moment then lightly smiled at her. After spending two and a half months with the Tipani and inside this body I'd learned a lot about spiritual connections with the forest and other people. "So how do you think I can try and help them?" I asked.

"Close your eyes. And try and speak with them." She said.

I smiled and nodded. Slowly my eyes shut and I began to think.

'_Are you all right?' _

…..

_Angel:_

_I was floating in darkness. I felt as though I was floating in cold water. But at the same time it was different. _

_After five minutes my eyes opened and I found myself lying on a beach which was covered in black sand. Not really knowing what to do I stood up on the sand. The sight of the ocean was in front of me. There were strange formations of rocks through out some of the beach. _

"_So you have come back to me." I heard a familiar woman's voice. I froze as I looked to my left to see a woman wearing a black jacket and faded blue jeans. It took me a while to recognize the woman until I saw her long silver-blond hair. _

"_Yo…You." I spoke in fear. The woman turned to look at me. Her eyes were covered with some strands of her hair making extremely difficult to see her eyes but there was a faint flash of bluish-purple from where __her eyes were. _

_I saw a smile cross the woman's face. "Hello Emily." She said. "It is nice to see you." _

_I felt like backing away but my legs were frozen in place with fear. "Now, Now. Is that any way to treat me. Of course since you belong to me." _

"_NO! I don't!" I screamed. _

_The woman just stood up. But I felt a aura of anger and the intent to kill. "YOU DARE!" She said. "HOW DARE YOU! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO AND WHAT I AM! AND WHAT I CAN DO EVEN IN THIS WORLD!"_

_I was frozen in fear and couldn't move. The woman stood up and raised her hand. The next thing I heard was a loud explosion and some invisible force hit me sending me backwards I cried out in pain as I hit the ground. I slowly began to get up but kneeled on the ground in pain. The woman walked over to me. _

"_Now tell me…What did you do to my little Ares." She said. I said nothing.__ "What did you do!" She ordered me. I remained silent. "Hmm I see. I guess I'll just have to torture you to find out." She said. _

_I said nothing. Slowly she raised her hand at me and I began to feel a strong shocking feeling inside me. I don't understand how I was still feeling pain even if I was dead. _

"_Tell me what you did…" The woman began but was cut off when a strong breeze of wind __began to blow all around us._

_Soon I heard the sound of foot steps behind me. The woman in front of me eye's widened and slowly backed away and she glared behind me. _

"_YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She yelled. _

_That's when I heard the foot steps stop and I heard someone begin to kneel down towards me. Then I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder. I looked at the hand and saw a Na'vi's hand on my shoulder. Then the Na'vi helped me stand up. I looked up to see a Na'vi woman looking down at me. Her eyes were kind and were saphire colored and her hair was pure white. _

_She looked over at the woman with silver blond hair and said. "You have no right to treat her this way. After all she doesn't belong to you anymore." The Na'vi said. The other woman glared at us. _

"_NO! They all belong __to me!" She said._

_The Na'vi smiled and said. "Then what do you intend to do with young Emily here now that she isn't the seeker?" _

_The other woman was about to say something until she just smirked. "Fine then. It does not matter to me what happens with her. She's dead now and she is virtually useless now since she isn't the seeker now. Besides Ares and he are the ones who will take in from here. Then it will begin." _

_That's when the woman disappeared as if she was air leaving only me and the Na'vi woman. _

_I turned towards the Na'vi woman. "Thank you." I said. Not really knowing what else to say. _

_She smiled kindly at me. "After all of the pain you have endured I could not sit by __and watch you be tortured after so much you had been willing to do. Even risking your life to help Alex and that he would be __ready for the difficulty's to come." _

"_How did you…" I began but then realized. "Your!" I said.__ The woman smiled down at me and nodded. _

_I smiled and bowed. The woman placed her hand on my shoulder. "Rest now. Your role is not done." She said with a smile she then began to walk away. I was about to follow her until she stopped and said. "Thank you." Then she disappeared from sight just as the other woman did. I looked off into empty space and realized I was alone. I looked down at the ground and sighed. _

_I felt alone. But the words of the Na'vi woman rang in my head. What did she mean? Was my so called "role" not finished. But no matter what she said. I knew what I had done would help Alex. It doesn't matter what happens to me next. I don't care. But I know in my heart what I did was right. And what ever happens next is up to Alex. _

_My eyes slowly began to close but that's when I heard a faint voice say. 'Are you alright?'_

_That's when I realized it was Alex's voice. A smile formed on my face and I felt a tear role down my cheek. "Yes Alex…I am now." I said placing my hand over my chest. Soon images of all my friends entered my head. Chuck, Yassen, John, Trudy, Grace, Jake and Neytiri. I no longer felt alone now. The memory's of my friends would make sure I wouldn't be. _

_Looking up at the sky I saw the clouds disappear revealing bright stars. A smile formed on my face. _

"_Alex…I leave the rest to you." With that __I looked down the beach and began to walk down it seeing where it would take me. _

**The story connects to: Avatar Project Nano. **

**The story continues in: Avatar Project Nano: Upgraded **


	16. The Door

Hundreds of feet bellow the ground. A man stood in front of a dark cave.

_One door._

Knowing what he had to do he raised his hand.

_Behind._

Soon he spoke in a language that even he barely knew. The ground shook.

_Future._

Then roots began to move across the entrance along with a giant metal slab.

_Or…_

When everything was calmed he stood silently in the labyrinth.

…_Destruction_

He turned around and began to walk away.

_The mistake._

He stopped as strange mist appeared around him.

_Darkness and sorrow._

The man just sighed and walked away not looking back. But as he did a shadow off a woman hung in the mist.

"_I'll go."_


End file.
